Heero's Heart
by Chailyn Cole Runewood
Summary: What happens wht two kids are staying home alone and twelve characters from their favorite books and shows drop in? How did they get there? And, more importantly, how can Jiana and Jupiter Heero send them home before their parents come home in two days?
1. Jiana Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or Dragonball/DBZ. Got that? 

Chapter 1 – Jiana Heero 

We were staying at home alone, my little brother and I. My parents had taken my little sister, who is five years younger than me, off camping with some friends, but my thirteen-year-old brother and I hadn't had to go. Heck, I was sixteen and had my license. They'd left a car, if we needed anything I could go get it. My older brother was off on some "grand adventure" that had Mom worrying over him and had been for the last three or four years, I don't remember. My two older sisters were at collage. I'd stayed up to watch Toonami Midnight Run as usual the night before, then after that writing a romance between two Saiyans that I'd created. I got to sleep about two, but I didn't turn off my alarm, which I kept at six a.m. during the summer and five thirty during the school year.   
Thump.   
I grunted slightly and rolled over. My alarm hadn't gone off yet; I didn't want Jupiter waking me up. Not that he was usually up at this hour…   
Thump.   
I groaned and moved my pillow over my head.   
Thump. Thump thud-thu-thump thump.   
I sat up groggily, blinked twice, took a very big breath, and screamed. Believe me, I scream very well. It's loud and high and practiced. I'm a good actress and I love screaming. Now it was needed. There were six people I'd never met before it my room.   
An answering yell came from my brother's room next to mine as I focused on the people in my room. "Holy crap, I'm dreaming, I shouldn't have been doing so much DBZ stuff yesterday." Then my alarm went off. I _never_ sleep through it; it's very loud and annoying. "Bloody heck, I'm not! Oh crap oh crap oh crap this can't be happening. You so cannot be in my bedroom. You don't exist." I squeezed my eyes shut, willing Vegeta, Trunks, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, and Bulma disappear. "You don't exist. You're characters from a TV show. They don't even use real people. The show's done in anime. I am imagining you because I stayed up writing about Saiyans until two and watched Dragonball and Dragonball Z before that." I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me. "You're not supposed to _be_ here!" I was starting to cry and I rounded on Bulma. "This is all your fault."   
"What?" Well, I suppose it might not have been, but I didn't particularly like Bulma. She was a wimp. Complaining about broken nails and no mascara, _please_. She was smart, though, which was saying something when I said it. I'm a genius _and_ arrogant. Heck, my entire family is either genius or pretty darn close. "I didn't do anything!"   
"Well, I sure as heck didn't! You're all _supposed_ to be-"   
"Ji? There's something in my room you should probably see." My little brother's voice was muffled as he spoke through my closed door.   
"Unless you've got cartoon characters in there I don't want to hear about it," I snapped.   
"Well, they're not cartoon characters, _per say_…"   
"What?" I asked, alarmed.   
"I've got the Animorphs in my room."   
"WHAT?!" 

A/N: Well, that was odd. Things are just getting started here and next chapter my little brother's joining me! REVIEW! 


	2. Jupiter Heero

Disclaimer:   
::Jupiter:: Well... Animorphs isn't mine, though I wish it was. I'm sure my sister feels the same about DragonBall and DBZ...   
::Jiana:: Hmm... maybe.   
::Jupiter:: Like I said. On to the chapter! 

Chapter 2 – Jupiter Heero 

I woke up to my sister screaming. I really didn't want to wake up this early. But then I heard Monopoly going on my computer. I knew that no one else could be on it because we were the only ones home, my sister Jiana and I, so I sat up and looked at my computer.   
"AAAHHHHH!"   
I couldn't believe it. There was an Andalite in my bedroom. And he was actually pretty good at Monopoly. My guess was that it was Ax because the rest of the Animorphs were with him. Now they were all looking at me.   
"Hi Ax," I said weakly. Then I ran out of the room and to Ji's door.   
"Ji? There's something in my room you should probably see."   
"Unless you've got cartoon characters in there I don't want to hear about it," she snapped.   
"Well, they're not cartoon characters, per say…"   
"What?" she asked, alarmed.   
"I've got the Animorphs in my room."   
"WHAT?!"   
I winced. Jiana can be very loud when she wants to. "I've got the Animorphs in my room."   
"I HEARD that! What are they doing in your room?!"   
"Playing Monopoly on my computer."   
She didn't answer for a moment. "Lock them in. I'll be with you in a minute."   
"Why lock them in? They can get out anyway."   
"I don't care just KEEP THEM THERE! I've got a Saiyan, three demi-Saiyan, and two extra humans in here! I'll be out in a minute!"   
"Okaaaay…." I turned back to the Animorphs. "Could you please stay there?" Jake was inspecting my collection of Animorph books and nodded.   
I shut the door and a moment later Ji came out, shutting the door behind her quickly.   
"What was that about Saiyans in your room?"   
"I've got Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bulma, and Chichi in my room. At least your six don't have voracious appetites."   
"One word. Ax."   
"Yeah, he like's to eat. He's got nothing on the Saiyans, though."   
"Okaaaay…"   
"What are we going to do? THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!"   
"Tough. They're here."   
"I KNOW!"   
"By the way, would you like to meet Ax?"   
"After I fix breakfast."   
"I'll fix omelets."   
"Good. We need a LOT of food." 

A/N:   
::Jiana:: Hey! Jupiter! Where are you?   
::Jupiter:: I'm right here!   
::Jiana:: Do you have anything to tell them?   
::Jupiter:: Yeah.   
::Jiana:: WHAT!?  
::Jupiter:: All right, all right. Anyway, if anyone _hasn't_ read Animprphs, the reason they wouldn't have stayed is (1) Ax's tail (2) they can morph.   
::Jiana:: Jupiter, qut stating the obvious! They wouldn't know about Ax's tail, anyway.   
::Jupiter:: What do you mean?   
::Jiana:: I mean that if someone is reading this and hasn't read Animorphs they wouldn't know what an Andilite is... you didn't discribe them!   
::Jupiter:: Oh. Well. Andalites kind of look like-   
::Jiana:: **_SHUT UP!!!_** *smiles sweetly at readers* Review, please! 


	3. Jiana Heero

Disclaimer:   
::Jiana:: *looks slightly insane* I own DBZ. And DragonBall. But not Animorphs.   
::Jupiter:: She's crazy.   
::Jiana:: *going back to normal* No I'm not! I own _nothing_! *cries*   
::Jupiter:: Then why did you just say you owned DBZ and DragonBall?   
::Jiana:: *borrow's Chichi's frying pan and wacks brother with it **_hard_***   
::Jupiter:: **_YOW!!!_**   
::Jiana:: Hehe, I win! 

Chapter 3 – Jiana Heero 

We've got twelve rooms in our house, three bedrooms upstairs, as well as our den, wash room, and a bathroom. Downstairs we had a big room that was divided in half for the living room and the dining room, the kitchen, Mom and Dad's bedroom, the mess that was supposedly Dad's office, a mudroom, and our second bathroom. So we were sitting in the living room/dining room after breakfast, as it's the largest room and I'm claustrophobic.   
"So what are we going to about you?" I asked cautiously, looking at the twelve extra people who were _not supposed to exist_. "You people," I waved towards the Animorphs, "are supposed to be characters in a book series which has been made into a TV show and you," I motioned to the six DBZ charas, "are supposed to be in a cartoon. _How did you get here?_"   
"We kind of fell through this hole into your room…" Goten offered. He looked about my age, which meant that it wasn't during any DBZ I'd seen.   
"Okaaaay…" I turned to the Animorphs. "And you?"   
"Um… same thing," Marco said. "Except we landed in _his_ room."   
"Okaaaay. I suppose that is the first thing down. Now we've got to figure out how to send you home before my parents and little sister come home it _two days_!" Okay, so I was being a little hysterical. I had a right in this situation.   
"Ji? Calm down."   
"Calm down? _Calm DOWN? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN, JUPITER HEERO? WE'VE GOT **TWO DAYS** TO DO THE IMPOSSIBLE!_"   
"Er… Ji?"   
"_WHAT?_" I rounded on Trunks.   
"You'd probably get more done if you weren't panicking."   
I shut my eyes and took long, slow breaths. "Okay," I said when I opened my eyes, my voice almost_ too_ calm. "We've got that done with. By the way, I'm Jiana Heero and this is my little brother Jupiter."   
"Who would have guessed?" Marco asked sarcastically.   
"Watch it, buster, I know a lot about you. I'm sure I can find something they don't know…" I smiled evilly. Then I sighed, looking down at my pajamas, which were black pants and a black shirt with white half-sleeves and the dragonballs on the front. "I'm going to go get dressed and go for a drive. Jupe?"   
"Yes…"   
"Make sure they don't get into anything, will you?" My little brother was a good two inched taller than I was already and his medium-dark brown hair was messy over hazel eyes, though it wasn't really a Harry Potter thing. Plus he was quite a bit stronger than I was, physically speaking. I've got a stronger will any day.   
"Sure."   
I climbed the stairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me. I opened a drawer and pulled out my awesome cat beach towel and a razor, then hurried into the bathroom. I took a fairly quick shower, considering that it took _forever_ to wash my hair, even as short as it was, and wrapped my towel around me. Then I saw a major flaw in my thinking: my bedroom opened onto the landing, which you could easily see from the living room. I bit my lip, then practically dashed for my room while blushing furiously, slamming my door again.   
Once safe in my room I pulled on my clothes. I chose my red Quidditch shirt, which has blue half length sleeves and says "Potter" above the number seven in blue on the back and "Quidditch" in writing that I really like on the front over a pair of crossed brooms, and black Capri pants. I brushed out my dark brown hair, its red highlights vanishing in the water that made it look nearly black. I had it cut in a sharp, short wedge because it was THICK and UNTAMABLE. Then I quickly applied my customary light makeup to my attractively pale and freckled face, put on my thin silver-black oval glasses, pulled on a pair of black platform sandals, grabbed my purse, and hurried down the stairs and out the door. The little red car was an automatic and the air didn't work, but it would be fine for my purposes. As I pulled out of the short stretch of unkempt country road that most people thought was our driveway I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my older sister, Laurëalas. 

A/N:   
::Jiana:: So, what do you think?   
::Jupiter:: I think you need to get your driver's licence.   
::Jiana:: I'm only fifteen! *smacks Jupiter with an exact copy of Chichi's frying pan*   
::Jupiter:: **_YOW!!!_** WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!? CHICHI STILL HAS HER FRYING PAN!   
::Jiana:: She gave me a spare. Review, people! 


	4. Jupiter Heero

Disclaimer:   
::Jupiter:: Hey, Jiji, where are you?   
::Jiana:: Right here, nichan, if you would USE YOUR EYES!   
::Jupiter:: I was keeping my eyes on Ax.   
::Jiana:: Whatever. *narrows eyes suspiciously* You're not going to try anything, are you? I still have IT.   
::Jupiter:: Not the pan _again_... try Bluma's hammer!   
::Jiana:: One, it's BULMA, two, it's more of a mallet, and three, I like the frying pan! *wacks Jupiter*   
::Jupiter:: My head's not going to survive this fic...   
::Jiana:: **_DISCLAIMER!!!_** *waves IT threateningly*   
::Jupiter:: ALRIGHT! We don't own any of this stuff except uys and our house. 

Chapter 4 – Jupiter Heero 

"Sure."   
Ji ran up the stairs and slammed her door.   
"Okaaaay… So, now what?"   
Before anybody answered I heard the shower turn on.   
"We should try and discover how we got here," Ax said.   
"Serio rip. Ellimist. Crayak. Those aliens who are more powerful than those two. There's a lot of possibility," I said.   
"Shouldn't we calm down?" Marco said.   
"Shut up."   
It was quiet for a while and then the shower went off and Jiana's door slammed again. Moments later Ji ran down the stairs and out to the car, peeling out onto the highway. It thought of something then. "Ax, will you come with me for a minute?"   
Prince Jake?>   
Jake nodded. "And don't call me prince."   
Ax followed me up the stairs and I pulled down the last book for him. "There's something in there that was bothering me. I was wondering if you would read the last chapter."   
Ax's eyes widened in shock as he read the fate of the Animorphs. All of us?>   
"Not all. Cassie stays on Earth and Rachel's already dead."   
How does this happen?>   
"First Cassie stops Jake from killing Tom when he gets the morphing cube, though we don't know how that would have effected Jake. Then Jake orders hundreds or maybe even thousands of hostless Yeerks to be flushed out of the pool ship during the last battle and Erik bleeds off Dracon Beams in the same battle after you take over the ship."   
We cannot allow this to happen.>   
"Talk to Cassie. The last battle won't be the same, but I don't know how Jake will take it." 

A/N:   
::Jiana:: That was stupid.   
::Jupiter:: What do you mean, "That was stupid?"   
::Jiana:: I'm right, aren't I? *threatens with IT*   
::Jupiter:: *flinches*   
::Jiana:: I've trained him well... Review! 


	5. Jiana Heero

Disclaimer:   
::Jiana:: **_JUPITER!!!_**   
::Jupiter:: *jumps and looks fearful* WHAT?!   
::Jiana:: Disclamer.   
::Jupiter:: *pants*   
::Jiana:: NOW.   
::Jupiter:: It's your turn for the disclaimer!   
::Jiana:: No, it's not. One, I don't want to, and two, I have **_this_**! *holds up IT*   
::Jupiter:: All right, all right, all right.   
::Jiana:: *wacks Jupiter*   
::Jupiter:: **_YOW!!!_** Wedon'townthisstuff!   
::Jiana:: Good. 

Chapter 5 – Jiana Heero 

"Come on, Laur, pick up… YES!"   
"Huh?"   
"Oh, yeah. This is Ji, Laur. I kind of need help…"   
"With what?"   
"Twelve fictitious characters. Namely the Animorphs, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Chichi, and Bulma."   
"Another fanfic?"   
"Um… not exactly… I'm on my way down there; you can come back with me if you want. I majorly need to buy groceries."   
"What?"   
"I've got Ax and four Saiyans at home, Laurëalas, not to mention six extra humans and a hawk."   
"Are you feeling all right?"   
"Except for the fact that I'm about to have a nervous breakdown because there are twelve people at home who aren't supposed to exist, never felt better. I'm about to hit the major highways, got to go." I hung up, wondering if my twenty-year-old sister was calling a mental institution, or worse, my parents. I was speeding more than usual the entire trip, thanking everything that I could that I didn't get pulled over. Finally I got to my sister's dorm. She was waiting for me out front.   
"Okay, now what's this about people who aren't supposed to exist being at home?" Laur asked as she climbed in.   
"Well, I woke up to several thumps before my alarm went off this morning, saw six people in my room, screamed, saw that they were DBZ charas, and totally freaked out._ Then_ Jupe said that the Animorphs were in his room…" I sighed. "Then we made breakfast, which pretty much cleaned out the kitchen. So I'm getting groceries, then we're going home."   
"Uh huh…"   
We went shopping then headed home. Laur ran her hand through her dyed blond hair as we drove up to the house, her blue eyes harboring an odd look. I grabbed a couple of bags of groceries and went up to the door, my sister following with another two. Jupe had obviously seen me coming because he opened the door, giving me a questioning look about bringing our older sister into this. Laur, however, was staring at the beings gathered in the living room. Trunks and Ax were off somewhere, the Sons were playing Malarkey with Bulma and apparently Jupiter, too, Vegeta was looking grumpy, and the rest of the Animorphs were playing Pokémon Monopoly, Tobias included.   
"Jupe, can you carry in the groceries? Get some help. I got a lot. Oh, and where did Ax and Trunks go?"   
"Ax is reading the Animorphs books in my room and Trunks is upstairs somewhere doing something."   
"I see… Are you sure that's a good idea?"   
"It might change the way things end… and I _know_ you hate the ending."   
"Yes, but it might be _worse_."   
"Not likely."   
I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it and nodded. "It's on your head, then." I went up to my room, shut the door behind me and leaned on the door, closing my eyes. I didn't want to have to think about the twelve people who weren't supposed to be there. When I opened my eyes, however, I saw Trunks sitting at my computer, looking at me oddly. I hadn't shut my story the night before, as Jupe had finally figured out that he wasn't allowed in my room without permission. I felt myself blushing for the second time that day. "Oh, no…"   
"What, the story? It's very good."   
"It's also kind of embarrassing. I wrote it mostly as a romance, despite everything else in there, and I wasn't expecting a Saiyan to actually read it. At least it's not one of the ones where the main character doesn't like you because they think you're stuck up."   
"And do you?"   
"Hmm? Oh, sometimes." I opened my door halfway, then pulled up my favorite chair by the computer. He was almost done with what I had written so far. "Actually, after you finish that there are some fanfics that I want to show you on-line. You and Vegeta are the most popular characters and there are some interesting stories about you. And some where you don't get born because of the author's opinion of your mother… or your father." I smiled evilly and Trunks looked a little wary as he finished what I'd been writing. 

A/N:   
::Jupiter:: *looks nervously over his shoulder and then whispers to readers* Jiji loves Trunks! *runs for his life*   
:Jiana:: Why that little-! I do not! I like a _real_ boy, thank you!   
::Jupiter:: Whatever. Review. 


	6. Jupiter Heero

Disclaimer:   
::Jiana:: We own nothing. Ever notice how Jupe is more intelligent in my chapters, in which I write him? I _never_ let him write me.   
::Jupiter:: **_HEY!!!_**   
::Jiana:: Hehe. I win again. 

Chapter 6 – Jupiter Heero 

Ji went upstairs. Laur put down the groceries and fainted. Vegeta blinked. It was quiet. I tried to pick up Laur and put her in the chair. It didn't work. "Uh… could I have some help?"   
Goten walked over and picked her up easily, moving her to the unoccupied recliner. I blinked. Marco said, "I could do that."   
I said, "Maybe in gorilla morph."   
Marco rolled the dice. I asked who would help me bring in the groceries. Every one but Vegeta and Tobias the hawk got up to help.   
After we brought the groceries in, which was quick, I started up the stairs to see Ax. When I got to the landing I heard Ji at the computer. I decided to take a peek. Ji was looking at fanfictions with Trunks.   
"Oh, this one's good, there's this girl that gets zapped into your world with her friend and you so fall for her…" I heard Ji say. I went into my room at that moment. Ax was looking something up on the Internet.   
"So… what are you looking up?"   
For a moment Ax didn't answer. He looked at me with his eyestalks with his main eyes still on the screen. Fanfics.>   
"Oh, yeah, I did put a note in one of those books." I walked over to the computer and stood by Ax. I saw the fanfic he was reading and knew there was trouble. "Excuse me, I need the computer for a minute." I typed six words and e-mail them to Ji. (Fanfiction.net. Crossovers. Crossovers. Andalite Saiyan. Trouble.)   
I hoped I was wrong this time. 

A/N:   
::Jupiter:: Not a real fanfic, so don't try and look it up.   
::Jiana:: Andalite Saiyan, that is. The one I was talking to Trunks about _is_ a real fic... It's called "my dreams are reality" and is by Blonde-e.   
::Jupiter:: Review or she'll hit you with- **_OW!!!_**   
::Jiana:: *grins, having just hit Jupe with IT* 


	7. Trunks Briefs

Disclaimer:   
::Jiana:: I own nothing. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, the chapter titles indicate POV.   
::Jupiter:: Hehe. Flame _flame_ **_FLAME_**! But don't flame this.   
::Jiana:: Good little brother. 

Chapter 7 – Trunks Briefs 

Oddly enough Jiana had been redder when she saw me reading her story than when she had dashed across the landing in her towel. She had recovered soon enough from finding me reading, though, and was quickly destroying any delusions I might have had of her being quiet and docile. She had been playing the damsel in distress when we had fallen into her room and afterwards the loud, harried maiden, but the story had shown a softer side, and now she was revealing yet another side of her personality, one that was quietly frightening. It wasn't really cruel or sadistic, but it was definitely… mischievous. She was enjoying showing me fanfics where a random girl snatched my interest, or my tousan's, and laughed when I objected to how I was being portrayed, insisting that that was how the author saw me.   
In the middle of a chapter MSN Messenger alerted Jiana that her brother had sent her e-mail. Frowning slightly, the girl opened the brief message that seemed almost encrypted.   
(Fanfiction.net. Crossovers. Crossovers. Andalite Saiyan. Trouble.)   
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.   
"That we might have trouble because of this fic… though how, I'm not sure." Ji's brow was delicately knitted from the presented problem as she followed her brother's instructions to the fic, then gave a one-word reply, deleting the message. (How?)   
She waited a minute, then her brother replied with three words. (Ax. Read. Wrong?)   
She repeated the process. (Will comply. Midnight. Messenger. Code 11.)   
"What's that about?" I asked again.   
"I'm about to find out."   
"I mean the messages."   
Ji laughed and it was anything but delicate. Not that she really was delicate except in her movement, her body was more voluptuous than anything else, but her laugh was shockingly like the typical villain's. The "Mwahahaha" thing. "It's our basic code. We always e-mail each other in it. Code 11 is one of our other two codes, and the most difficult is affectionately called 'Code Red.'" She giggled a very breathy, separated giggle and shut her e-mail, turning her attention to the fanfic. Yet another side of Jiana was being uncovered, this one very focused and business like. Her eyes widened more and more as she read the fic, the screen carefully turned away from me, until I thought that they were going to fall out.   
"That's horrendous!" she said, sounding disgusted. "Suggesting that _anyone_ would do… _THAT_!"   
"What?" I asked gently.   
"_That_, Trunks, is just one of the things so called _'humanity'_ does!" It was alarming to hear her speak of her race that way. "It's disgusting, putting that kind of prejudice on supposedly non-existent beings! There's _nothing_ they can do to either defend or redeem themselves and this _author_, and I use the term **_VERY_** loosely in this case, has clearly neither seen enough DBZ or read enough Animorphs! It **_clearly_** states that Andalites are very optimistic naturally and level it out by learning realism **_and_** that they are a primarily peaceful species forced into war, even if they **_did_** make some **_AWFUL_** choices in the past! And the Saiyans might have destroyed worlds, but they were **_encouraged_** to!"   
"What?" I asked, confused. "I don't think I caught half of that."   
"You don't want to know what this says. Excuse me while I **_FLAME_** this and see if the mods or whatever will get rid of this… filth." Jiana typed for a while, practically slamming her fingers on the keys in her obvious fury, then closed the window violently. "Take**_ that_**!"   
I decided then that I didn't want to know what was in Andalite Saiyan. 

A/N:   
::Jiana:: So, how'd I do writing Trunk's POV?   
::Jupiter:: You did good at making the fanfic.   
::Jiana:: I **_didn't_**! _I_ would **_never_** write anything like that! Not that I know exactly what it says... just what reaction it gets.   
::Jupiter:: Aw, whatever, you knew what I meant.   
::Jiana:: *whaps Jupe* Shut up before I use IT! *turns to smile sweetly at the readers* Review and tell me what you think of my rendition of Trunks! And, no, I am **_NOT_** one of those rabid Trunks fangirls...   
::Jupiter:: Hehe, I win.   
::Jiana:: No, Jupiter, I **_ALWAYS_** win. I have IT. *pats the frying pan affectionately* Nice IT.   
::Jupiter:: Hehe, I win again! *runs for his life*   
::Jiana:: **_I TOLD YOU, I ALWAYS WIN!!!_** *chases Jupe with IT* 


	8. Laurëalas Heero

Disclaimer:   
::Laurëalas:: Yeah, I own it. It's all in my head.   
::Jiana:: Laur... Animorphs and DBZ. Not MY story... my idea, anyway... not that it's terribly original.   
::Jupiter:: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.   
::Jiana:: *smaks Jupe with IT to wake him up*   
::Jupiter:: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.   
::Laurëalas:: I think you knocked him out.   
::Jiana:: *shrugs* Oh well. Would you like to disclaim this now? Is that even a word?   
::Laurëalas:: Yes it's a word and I already did. I own it. It's all in my head.   
::Jupiter:: *talking in his sleep* We don't own any of this stuff... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.   
::Laurëalas and Jiana:: *sweatdrops* 

Chapter 8 – Laurëalas Heero 

I woke slowly, but kept my eyes closed. I was silently praying that I had been dreaming. Jiana's phone call, coming home, the people in the front room. Maybe when I opened my eyes I would find I had fallen asleep in front of the computer in my dorm room after reading too many fanfics, or in a corner of the campus library with an Animorphs book over my face. I sincerely hoped so, because if I didn't that would mean that I had finally lost it. My parents didn't know, or my siblings or teachers or my few friends. I had hidden it very well, but my grip on reality was very frail and I knew it. I was constantly afraid that something would happen to push me over the edge into insanity. So I sat there listening, recognizing the voices for who they were and knowing that the chair under me belonged neither to the library or my dorm. Deciding to get it over with I opened my eyes.   
They creaked open reluctantly and I sat up slowly. I stared for a moment at Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten playing Malarkey. Then my gaze shifted to Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, and even Tobias playing Jupiter's Pokémon Monopoly game. Then I saw Vegeta sitting in the other recliner and scowling. It looked so realistic that I knew then. It was no prank. There was no question. It was no use. I'd lost it.   
"Oh, FRELL!" I muttered, a bit louder than I'd intended but still barely above a whisper. "I've finally gone crazy. I've been expecting it for years, but I never thought it'd happen like this." They were all staring at me now. I didn't really care though. After all, they were just phantoms of my imagination. "I wonder where Legolas is? If I'm making all this up in my head he's here _somewhere_. And probably a couple of dragons and unicorns and griffins too. I always did like unicorns. Or maybe my alter ego. She always did seem like an interesting person. Maybe she can figure out how to take me with her." I was rambling now. Again, I didn't really care.   
"Maybe I'm an elf now?" I said to Vegeta, who for some reason was looking a bit uncomfortable about my addressing him directly. I reached up to touch my ears. "No such luck. Oh, well. I guess even crazy people can't have everything. But I seem to remember going shopping. Maybe there's chocolate." I stood up a bit shakily and walked into the kitchen. Everyone watched me go.   
"Is she all right?" I heard someone ask. It sounded like Marco… I think.   
"No clue," someone else answered. I didn't know or care who. I dug around in the bags until I found a rather large jar of Nutella and some Botan rice paper candy as well. I took the jar, the bag, and a spoon back into the living room where I sat in the computer chair backwards and started in on the chocolate. In between spoonfuls I talked to the other people who were all watching me warily.   
"So. Anyone know how this works?" They looked at each other. Jake shrugged. Everyone returned to what they were doing and tried to ignore me, except Vegeta. He decided to scowl at me instead of whoever he'd been scowling at before. So I talked to him. "I suppose I'll figure out the rules soon enough." I told him. "There's rules for everything, you know. Even when its just something that I've made up in my head and not real. When I do figure them out I think I'll see if I can get more people here to talk to me. I really don't know why you guys are all here at all. I've only seen about ten different episodes of DBZ, though I've seen those about a million times or something. And I wasn't a very faithful Animorphs reader either. I just read them when I was bored because they didn't take too long and I could usually find a sufficiently depressing one when I needed one. I don't think I've read any of them more than once." I paused for a moment, closing the Nutella before I made myself sick with it. I didn't know if I _could_ get sick eating chocolate in my mind, but didn't really want to find out. Instead I popped a piece of the candy into my mouth.   
"Anyone else want one?" I asked. Everyone did except for Tobias and Vegeta. I smiled and ate another one. "The wrapper's made of rice paper. You don't have to peel it." I told the Animorphs who were trying to do just that. "Where's Aximilli, anyway? He was one of my favorite characters and I don't see him here." Just then Jupiter came down the stairs. I threw a candy at him.   
"Hey, little bro. I've gone crazy. Wanna come?" I giggled then. Maybe he wasn't really here either. I couldn't tell. I couldn't stop giggling either. Then I suddenly stood and ran to the bathroom. I locked myself in and dropped to the floor. My giggles turned slowly into sobs. I didn't _want_ to be crazy! I wanted to finish college and be an actress on Broadway! I just cried and cried like I had done here so many times before. It seemed like a weird place for an emotional breakdown. It always had. But with a big family it was just about the only place where I had ever been able to get enough privacy to have one. 

A/N:   
::Jupiter:: Huh?   
::Jiana:: You were asleep. *whacks him with the frying pan named IT*   
::Jupiter:: **_YOW!!!_** What time is it?   
::Jiana:: To late for you to be sleeping mentally. School's back in!   
::Jupiter:: No, what _time_ is it? Disclaimer, author's note, writing, what?   
::Jiana:: Author's note. *turns to reader type people* So, what do you think of our older sister/new author person?   
::Laurëalas:: *twirling around and singing* I'm crazy! It's all in my head! *turns to readers* Review or I'll set Smaug on you.   
::Jiana:: Uh huh. Anyway, I'm not posting chapter nine until we get "enough" reviews. It's such a broad number, isn't it?   
::Jupiter:: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. 


	9. Trunks Briefs

Disclaimer:   
::Jiana:: *locks Jupiter in a little box* There is no way he's reading this.   
::Laurëalas:: Oh, why even not, sister dear? *wink wink*   
::Jiana:: Because uh... *blushes* Because.   
::Laurëalas:: *giggles* Anyway, Jiana _wishes_ she owned it.   
::Jiana:: Shut up and go kiss Legolas. Or Erik.   
::Laurëalas:: *pouts* They're not here. *giggles*   
::Jiana:: I thought we already went over that. Anyway, we own nothing but ourselves.   
::Laurëalas:: And sometimes we'd rather not claim ourselves. *big cheesy grin*   
::Jiana:: And I don't wish I owned DBZ. I had to _give_ Trunks a personality!   
::Laurëalas:: Riiiiight. *giggles*   
::Jiana:: *glares* We'll talk about this while they read. 

Chapter 9 – Trunks Briefs 

A good fifteen minutes later Jiana was still fuming about whatever had been in that fanfic. She was glaring at the screen, watching what I was reading very carefully. Then she stood up suddenly.   
"Urg, I can't take it anymore! Trunks, would you mind leaving for a minute?"   
I left quickly, shutting the door behind me. There was no screaming or cursing, and moments later she had slammed open the door and was storming barefoot down the stairs in a long sleeved white gi with a black undershirt and a yellow belt. I went back into the room to read the fanfic.   
A while later I glanced out the window and caught sight of her training with the use of a slim black punching bag hanging from a tree in the back yard, obviously working off her anger. Her movements showed that she was still a beginner, though she had been training for a while. I watched her for a few minutes, assessing her strength as she moved gracefully in the yard, but soon she was cooling down. I turned back to the computer as she finished her katas and came back inside, sweat shining on her skin and plastering some of her hair to her face. She saw that I was looking at her and smiled, then took some fresh clothes out of her drawer and grabbed her still slightly damp towel off her bedpost before slipping off again. I heard the shower start up again and this time I also heard something else. Very faintly a rich voice could be heard mingling with the sound of the shower.   
A good half-hour later Jiana came in as I was reading a story entitled "I'm Not a Mary-Sue." I kept reading, but I couldn't help noticing when she sat backward in the chair beside me that she looked very comfortable in a pair of sleek black pants that flaunted her gracefully curved legs very nicely without being overly tight and a rather fluffy looking black turtle neck sweater. It also occurred to me that black was a very good color for her- it gave her a very dramatic appearance, what with her pale, freckled skin and dark hair and eyes.   
As I studied her out of the corner of my eye Jiana's attention was on the computer screen. She read a few lines of the text, and her dark eyes widened and flew almost desperately to the title, then to the author as she blushed fiercely. Then she turned to me, looking half-angry and half-anxious. When she spoke her voice had a slightly pleading tone to it. "Did you _have_ to pick that one?" It suddenly occurred to me that she was very innocent, very nearly as naïve as Goku, if not in the blatantly cheerful way that he was, and you could tell when you started talking to her that she was intelligent, but guarded herself carefully.   
Except when she was writing.   
"It's a very good story," I told her carefully.   
She dropped her eyes, her blush deepening slightly. Very quietly she muttered, "At least he's not reading one of my blatant romances. Not that I would post them, especially since I'm usually the heroine." She either didn't know about Saiyan hearing or had forgotten. I decided to pretend I hadn't heard her.   
"Trisha has an… interesting… predicament."   
"It's going to play through everything I write about her and her family, in all likelihood." She looked more comfortable and wasn't blushing so much, her cheeks simply a warm, rosy pink.   
"So… you're training in the martial arts."   
"Yes." She was blushing again. "I'm not very good, though. I only got my yellow belt recently."   
Trunks smirked. He had seen several sides of Jiana Heero in the last five-and-a-half-hours, but he thought that she'd been at her simplest since reading "Andalite Saiyan." It wasn't like she was really acting before, but her anger had dropped her defenses somewhat, though she was still guarded, and now she was showing a more personal aspect of herself. "I could tell. You've been at it how long, now?"   
"About a year and a half, I think. Maybe two years."   
"That long?"   
Jiana lifted her chin in defiance, glaring arrogantly, though it didn't strike me as a particularly dangerous glare or she as particularly arrogant. Then again, that's when my basis of comparison for these things is my father. "I'm not a Saiyan, you know," she snapped. "I'm progressing very nicely _for a human_, Trunks Briefs, and don't you _dare_ insult me again." She really looked very pretty when she was angry, as long as she wasn't brooding. "You Saiyans can be so _dense_ sometimes!"   
Her dark topaz eyes were narrowed in anger, her lips pursed. Suddenly, without knowing quite why, I grabbed her, the anger in her eyes giving way to suspicion and fear. "Actually," I said in a slight growl, "I'm only half Saiyan." Then I kissed her.   
Jiana stiffened, then flailed slightly, apparently hitting the desk repeatedly. Then, out of no where, _WHAP_! I released her in the shock of having something connect hard with my head. I didn't know what she'd hit me with, but it was _hard_!   
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I glared at her, rubbing my head where she'd hit me, opening my mouth to speak as I saw her cradling a book. "I _know_ better than to abuse books like that, but I needed you to rescue me. Thank you." Then she kissed the spine of the book softly and returned it to its spot on her desk.   
I couldn't believe it. She hits me with a book for no good reason, then apologizes to it and thanks it for rescuing her, ending by kissing it! "Okay… so the book gets a kiss but I don't?"   
Jiana glared at me again, "One, the book doesn't grab me and kiss me without my permission… or ever… and two, I know the book very well, thank you! We've been friends for years!"   
"Okaaaay…"   
"Why did you kiss me anyway?" she asked, sounding bewildered.   
"Uh…"   
Jiana threw up her hands in disgust, declaring, "Men!" before storming off down the stairs. 

Author's Note:   
::Jiana:: See?   
::Laurëalas:: See what? *innocently* See you and Trunks kissing?   
::Jiana:: Hey! All the kissing there was from _him_!   
::Laurëalas:: Not true. You kissed a book.   
::Jiana:: And that counts how?   
::Laurëalas:: 'Cause he didn't do _all_ the kissing.   
::Jiana:: Quit acting like a two year old. _He_ kissed _me_ and _I_ hit him with a book.   
::Laurëalas:: *giggles* You like him.   
::Jiana:: He likes me.   
::Laurëalas:: *giggles and smiles knowingly*   
::Jiana:: Hey! The plot did it on its own! Right, Plot?   
::The Plot:: Right.   
::Laurëalas:: Riiiight.   
::Jiana:: The Plot said so! Anyhoozles, Laur made me post this 'cause the story's **_WAY_** down the list. I actually want reviews this time! *lets Jupe out of little sound-proof box* 


	10. Jupiter Heero

Disclaimer:  
::Jupiter:: Jiji loves Tru-unks.  
::Jiana:: I told you not to. *gets out IT*  
::Jupiter:: Ah! The IT!  
::Jiana:: *chases her little brother with IT* I DO NOT LIKE TRUNKS!!!  
::Laurëalas:: *watches in amusement and giggles at Jiana's... denials* Run faster, Jupiter.  
::Jupiter:: OH, BY THE WAY, WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!!!  
  
Chapter 10 – Jupiter Heero  
  
After Laurëalas ran off I stood there for a moment with the candy in my hand. "Uh… what just happened here?"  
Vegeta growled, "She's crazy."  
"I kind of got that, but… what just happened?"  
Vegeta scowled and Gohan said, "She was talking to Vegeta."  
"That could drive anyone crazy." Vegeta scowled deeper. I looked at the candy in my hand and tossed it to Vegeta. "I don't like rice paper candy," I said, then sat down in the empty recliner and Vegeta scowled at the candy before popping it in his mouth.  
Chichi said, "I'll go make lunch."  
As Chichi was leaving Jiana came down the stairs in her gi and left the house, fuming.  
I've always thought that the people from DBZ were stupid. Until I played Malarkey with them. Goten had just won, and we started a new game. Goten won again, and Jiana came back in and went up stairs. After a minute I heard the shower turn on.  
"Do you wanna play again?"  
Goten says, "Yes," but everyone else said, "Are you crazy?" Vegeta scowled at me. Again. Marco suggested a morphing contest.  
"No. Nonononononono."  
A bit later Jiji came down, fuming again, but this time she didn't go out the door. Which scared me. Until she went into the kitchen. Then I calmed down a little.  
  
Author's Note:  
::Laurëalas:: You don't like rice paper candy?  
::Jupiter:: When have I?  
::Laurëalas:: I thought you did. *pouts*  
::Jiana:: Get rid of the fop. Everything would come out perfectly without him.  
::Laurëalas:: I'm _so_ glad you finally read _The Phantom of the Opera_.  
::Jiana:: **_FOP MUST DIE!!!_** *blinks* Did I just say that?  
::Laurëalas:: Oh, yea, my sister's finally a Phan!  
::Jupiter:: It's all in their heads... Or maybe it's all in my head. Oh, by the way, review before this gets out of hand.  
::Laurëalas:: And Erik's just so dark and brooding and... *swoons*  
::Jiana:: Ah! The Bioshen Voice! *swoons*  
  



	11. Laurëalas Heero

Disclaimer:  
::Jiana:: Can we get rid of the fop?  
::Laurëalas:: Honey, that's what Phan Fiction's for.  
::Jiana:: No... our little brother. I was trying not to say 'idiot.'  
::Laurëalas:: Ji, I've been trying for years. He's like cockroaches. They never go away.  
::Jupiter:: Mwahahaha! Now it is time to bring out the nooses...  
::Jiana and Laurëalas:: *pull out Vorpal Punjab Lassos™*  
::Jiana:: Be afraid... be very afraid... we are Phans!  
::Jupiter:: *using Jedi Mind Trick™* You are not fans... You will put away your Vorpal Punjab Lassos™.  
::Laurëalas:: *turns glassy eyed for a moment before blinking an glaring at Jupiter* The Angel of Music is more powerful than the Jedi! Now you will feel my wrath! *twirls Vorpal Punjab Lasso™ menacingly*  
::Jiana:: Erik... *joins in Vorpal Punjab Lasso™ twirling*  
::Jupiter:: *eeps* We own nothing! *runs away*  
  
Chapter 11 – Laurëalas Heero  
  
I calmed down a little and splashed water on my face so it wouldn't look so much like I'd been crying. I don't know how much it really helps, but whatever. I walked out and into the mud room. Glancing into the kitchen I could see Chi Chi and Ji making lunch. Jiana looked almost as upset as I felt and was attacking some vegetables with a vengeance. It didn't look like she was really in the best of moods to be allowed to have access to a knife.  
"Um… Ji? I'm gonna take a walk. Don't kill anything while I'm out, okay?"  
"Don't worry. If I tried, the knife would break on him!" I stared a moment before grabbing a jacket and heading toward the door.  
"Don't even want to know." I murmured. I headed back toward the orchard. Trees were good, peaceful. Well, there weren't enough trees there so I continued on into the mini forest that we have growing wild at the back of our land. I crawled under the old barbed wire fence, being careful not to touch the newer electric one. There were older trees here, mostly oaks and poplar with a few maples and elms. There were maybe one or two pines, but they were still young.  
I found my favorite tree and sat leaning against it. It was an oak tree that had been struck by lightning, knocking it down. Surprisingly enough it had lived, and kept growing. It was kind of L-shaped and made a good bench, but I like to sit beside it. The tree had a calming influence on me and I was soon back to normal, or as normal as I ever got. I could deal with fictional characters in the house, really I could!  
I had almost drifted off to sleep sitting there, and was beginning to think that I should probably head back when I heard footsteps in the tall weeds of the field. I looked up, expecting to see Jiana or Jupiter coming to find me. Instead I saw a group of eight people. In my emotionally raw state I didn't recognize them. Standing up on the tree's fallen section of trunk I observed them for a moment.  
"You're trespassing, you know." I told them. Two of the tallest ones spun around quickly, arrows pointed toward me. The very tallest turned and raised a big stick in my direction. The other tall guy turned and pointed a sword at me, not that it would do a lot of good at that distance, but hey, whatever. The four short ones turned in all different directions first before finding me and pulling out shorter swords, which they held with less certainty than the other sword guy. "Oh." I stated. "More fictional people. I guess I should take you back up to the house to meet everyone else. Maybe we should start a support group for fictional characters stuck in real life, 'cause real life really sucks. Anyway, follow me." I started off toward the house, not really caring if they followed or not. "I hope Ji doesn't decide to kill something when she finds out we've got eight more people for lunch."  
"Lunch?" That would be either Merry or Pippin. I turned back to see which.  
"Yes, Merry. Lunch. My name's Laurëalas Heero, by the way. So, if the eight of you would like to come along you can be fed and we'll see about getting you back home. I think that's what the plan is, anyhow." They started following me. Legolas and Glorfindel, being Elves, took point and scouted ahead. "There's no need for that. The most dangerous thing you're going to find around here is my puppy. And besides, I know where we're going and you don't." In acknowledgment they dropped back to walk along side me.  
"I am curious, Lady Laurëalas, but how does a daughter of man come to bear an Elven name?" Glorfindel asked.  
"Because my parents are really weird and love fantasy stories. Elves don't even exist here." I added in a wistful tone. "Too bad, huh?" Then I noticed that the Elves, and in fact the entire party, had stopped.  
"No Elves?" That would be Sam.  
"No Elves, Sam. No Hobbits or Dwarves or Wizards, either. And I guess no Rangers of your sort, Aragorn."  
"How is it that you know all our names?" asked Frodo suspiciously.  
He seemed to recover the quickest aside from Gandalf who was keeping uncharacteristically silent. I guess constant paranoia will do that to a guy. Poor little hobbit.  
"Because you, like most of the other people currently occupying my home, are not real. You are characters in a book. I still say I've gone crazy and am just imagining all this, but how would I be able to tell? Maybe it's real and maybe it's not. If it is, I don't know how to explain what you're doing here or how you came to be here, but…" I shrugged. I'd talked myself into considering that this was possibly real, even if it was impossible. "Shall we continue?" We kept walking until I ducked under the wire fence. I turned back to face the group.  
"Don't touch this wire," I told them, pointing at the electric fencing. "In theory it's supposed to keep our cows in the field."  
"How's it supposed to do that?" asked Pippin.  
"Touch it and you'll find out. I really don't feel like trying to explain electricity." Pippin took me at my word, reaching out to grab the wire. Then he shuddered and jumped back. "You weren't actually supposed to touch it! Fool of a Took!" I ignored the fact that people were staring at me for stealing Gandalf's phrase and rushed back under the fence to see if he was all right. I grabbed his hand, looking at it. "Good, no burns or anything. Don't touch it again, okay?" He nodded, a bit shaken.  
We continued, with everyone staying clear of the electric fence. Legolas and Glorfindel chose to leap over the fence rather than ducking under it like everyone else. Show-offs. "Watch out for the bee hives too." I said. "There's no bees in them right now because of a recent wax moth infestation, but wasps and hornets like the empty boxes just fine." Indeed there were several flying around the vacated hives. It was a nice shady spot, just perfect for them. We hiked through the sparse, young orchard and around the barn.  
The hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, were eyeing the large garden patch as we passed it. "Nothing much in there." I told them quietly. "It's mostly just weeds, though there is some squash and a few tomato vines. In a couple months we should have sweet potatoes to dig too." They looked rather disappointed, but tried not to show it.  
We got to the back door, only to be accosted by my puppy. She jumped up on me, wanting to play, and completely oblivious to the other people there. "Some guard dog you are." I whispered to her half-heartedly. She just grinned her doggy grin and tried to lick my face. I opened the door and motioned for the others to step inside.  
"You can hang your cloaks and hats there," I said pointing to a row of hooks as I hung up my own jacket and kicking off my shoes. I don't really like shoes, so I wander around barefooted most of the time. "You can wash up for lunch in there." I pointed to the bathroom, then explained how to work the faucets and adjust the water and such.  
I stepped back out to find Jiana still in the kitchen. "Hey, Ji. Um… Are you feeling better?"  
"Maybe."  
"Would you be terribly upset if we had eight more people for lunch?"  
"Maybe. Depends on who they are and if any of them have Saiyan appetites." she stated curtly.  
"Well, they don't." She froze.  
"You found more people." Ji stated accusingly. "Eight of them!" She looked as if she might fly into a full-fledged rage and I really wished she wasn't holding a knife. I just nodded. "Fine. Who are they?" she demanded.  
"The Fellowship, minus Gimli and Boromir and plus Glorfindel." I said quickly. Ji was frightening when she was ticked.  
"Okay. Wait! Hobbits may be small but they've got like thirty million meals a day!" She sighed, accepting the fact that they were here. "Where'd you find them, anyway?" Whew! She was much calmer now. She liked these people almost as much as the DBZ crew sitting in the living room. Of course I was the one who had tried to learn Sindarin and runes.  
"Out in the woods, and actually I think its only eight meals." Just then Gandalf entered the kitchen, followed by Aragorn and a pair of Elves, and trailed by the four hobbits. She glanced at the Elves with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.  
"Now I've got someone to tease you about." She whispered to me as I passed by.  
"This way." I said, pointedly ignoring her and leading the group through the kitchen and dining room into the living room. Everyone looked up as we walked in.  
"Alright everyone. We've got more people." I announced. "This is Gandalf the Grey, Legolas Greenleaf, Glorfindel, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Merridoc Brandybuck, Perrigrin Took, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins." Then turning to the Fellowship minus two plus one I introduced the others in the room. "Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, Rachel, Tobias, Marco, Jake, Cassie, and my brother Jupiter. Aximilli and Trunks are somewhere else. The two we passed in the kitchen are Chi Chi and my sister Jiana."  
"I know you guys!" exclaimed someone. Turning, I saw all eyes on Tobias, in his human morph and blushing from the attention. He looked as if he wished he had kept his mouth shut. Well too bad for him, huh. His face then returned to the blank non expression it usually wore.  
"So you're a Tolkien fan?" Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Turning back to the Middle Earth people I asked, "What point of the story were you at? I mean what was happening when you came here?" I corrected myself quickly, but still received a few odd looks for my first question. It was Gandalf who answered me.  
"We were about to attend a council called by Lord Elrond of Rivendell."  
"Oh. Way early, then." That probably didn't make any since to anyone who hadn't read the books. "Well, you guys all stay here. Make yourselves comfortable. If there aren't enough chairs then you can pull some over from the dining table or sit on the floor. Anyone else know the story?" I looked around the room. No response. "Okay then. Jupiter and Tobias please come with me." As we left I saw the Fellowship, or actually the Fellowship-to-be, get settled in. Gandalf sat in the recliner that Jupiter had vacated. The hobbits were talking to the remaining Animorphs and Goten and Gohan. Aragorn, Glorfindel, and Legolas sat in dining room chairs speaking softly in Sindarin.  
"Ji! A word please." Chi Chi looked in our direction, but continued working and didn't involve herself in our conversation.  
"What is it?"  
"Just a little note. Middle Earth people are pre Fellowship. That means don't talk to them about The Two Towers or The Return of the King or even the latter parts of The Fellowship of the Ring. And Jupiter Heero," I said, wheeling on him, "I know you like to 'fix' stories. I know for a fact that if you haven't already set either Aximilli or Jake to reading the Animorphs books that you're planning to. If you tell the Fellowship anything that changes or could change the story, I'll take you down. It's one of my favorites and I like it just the way it is, despite the fact that it's not all roses and sunshine. Also it would be good to keep them off-line lest they run across fanfics. Especially slash. Ew. Anyway, Ji? Did Dad ever get the DVD? I know he wanted to." She nodded. "Where is it?"  
"By the computer."  
"That's kind of what I thought." I darted out of the kitchen, threaded a path through the now very crowded living room, and dug through drawers and piles of paper on the computer desk. Finally I found it. Taking the DVD I returned to the kitchen.  
"Got it." I stated. Then I took it to my parents' room, tossed it in the general direction of the bed while standing in the doorway, and closed the door again. I returned to the group of three standing in the kitchen.  
"They probably shouldn't get their hands on that either." I said with a smile. They were all staring at me as if I had cracked. Well I had, so I didn't mind. "Meeting dismissed." I told them cheerfully before returning to the living room.  
I looked at the odd assortment of people and was suddenly struck by the fact that most of the people there could single-handedly level the house. "Okay folks, I don't know if Jiana or Jupiter has had the presence of mind to tell you this, so I'm going to. Animorphs: no morphing in the house, Tobias being the exception to the rule. Sayians and demi-Sayians: There will be absolutely no sparring, fighting, or training in the house. You will not power up or become Super-Saiyan until we get you back home. I don't need or want to have the job of explaining the resulting damage to my parents."   
Vegeta looked rebellious, but then again, when does he not? I glared right back at him. "Vegeta? Do you have a problem with this? I could ask Chi Chi and Bulma to explain why you should follow this rule." He shook his head, defeated but loath to admit it.  
"Good. People from Middle Earth: There will be no magic, sword fighting, archery, or anything of that sort in the house. Any questions?" Everyone turned back to what they were doing, even Gandalf accepting my demands without question. I wondered if magic would even work here. "Alright then."  
"I have a question, Lady Laurëalas. May we speak to you outside?"  
"Sure, Aragorn." I opened the front door and led them the four of them (Legolas, Glorfindel, Aragorn, and Gandalf) out onto the porch.  
"About what?" I asked as soon as the door was closed behind us. The others were letting Aragorn be spokesman for the group.  
"About your conversation with your siblings and the expressionless youth."  
"Huh? How do you know about that?" I looked around in a bit of a panic and noticed Glorfindel and Legolas pointedly not looking in my direction. Ah ha! Guilt! "Oh, I see. I seem to have overlooked the keenness of Elven ears. Well then, anything specific you'd like to comment on?"  
I'm not sure what reaction Aragorn had expected, but this wasn't it. He looked to Gandalf for help.  
"You seem to know something of our future, and of the fate of the One Ring." I nodded.  
"Yup, but I'm not sharing. You might make different decisions if you knew what I know. Change enough decisions and the ending changes. You would do this seeking to save lives or spare someone pain, but in doing so you could lose more than you gain." Gandalf rewarded my explanation with a small smile.  
"I suspected such was the case. You are wise for your youth."  
"Thanks, but really it comes from watching one too many Star Trek episodes involving distortions of the space-time continuum." He smiled in understanding of at least my comment about space-time distortions. The other three were completely lost. They looked cute when they were confused. "Any other questions?"  
"No, I believe that will suffice for now." Gandalf went back inside and Aragorn followed him. I sat up on the porch railing.  
"How about you two? Any questions that I could answer for you?" Legolas shook his head no.  
Glorfindel was silent a moment before asking, "What happened to that tree?"  
"Which tree where?" I asked, following his gaze. "Oh, that one. It got a disease, Dutch Elm's Disease, and my Dad had to cut it down before it could spread to the other trees. He didn't do a very good job of it and now the stump is growing again. I hope the disease has died away since then so we can leave it alone and let it grow." The tree looked pretty ragged with just a few leafy, green twigs sprouting from the dry, barkless trunk. I liked it for the same reason I liked the one in the backfield. It was a survivor, like me.  
"It is fine."  
"Really? How can you tell?"  
"It says it is fine." Glorfindel explained as if to a child. While I might have taken offense at his tone, I chose instead to pay attention to his words.  
"It says it's fine? So you can hear it speak?" I was excited, my eyes widening in delight.  
"Of course."  
"That's wonderful! I had always thought that these trees here couldn't speak because…" I almost choked on my next words, suddenly depressed by what I was saying. "Because no one can hear them."  
"No one?" I shook my head.  
"No one in this world can hear them. I can feel them radiating peace, and sometimes I feel like they would tell me something if I just knew how to listen to them, but no. No one hears them." Suddenly I had an idea. I jumped down off the railing and grabbed Glorfindel's hand.  
"What's this one say?" I asked him in excitement as I ran to the nearest tree, dragging the surprised Elf along behind me. Legolas had followed us and it was he that answered.  
"He speaks of a dry summer, deep roots, and a little squirrel that lives in his branches." I giggled and let go of Glorfindel's had just long enough to hug the huge poplar before grabbing his hand again and dragging him off to another tree. Chuckling, Legolas trailed along behind.  
"What about this one?"  
"She speaks of sparrows nesting in her branches, and of children who used to seek her shade in the heat." I wrapped one arm around the tree in a hug. This one was a poplar as well. It was by a smaller garden. On summer days we had often sat in her shade while trying to avoid the scorching sun we were supposed to be working beneath.  
"Would you thank her for me?"  
"She can hear you just fine."  
"Thank you." I said, and touching my fingertips to my lips I laid a kiss on her smooth gray bark. "What about this one?" I asked, running off to a third tree with Glorfindel still in tow.  
"He says you are young and behaving hastily." stated Legolas with a grin. I laughed in delight, putting out a hand to feel the rough bark of the black walnut tree as I had done so often before. It was a beautiful tree, but now it seemed so much more alive than it ever had before. I was about to ask about another tree when Chi Chi stepped outside announcing that lunch was ready. I think Glorfindel was relieved that he would no longer be dragged around the yard, but Legolas was just amused by my enthusiasm.  
"Is this something I could learn?" I asked as we walked back to the house. They exchanged a look over my head, which was only possible because they were both at least a good five inches taller than I was. I'm not that short either.  
"It might be," admitted Glorfindel at last.  
"It would be extremely difficult though, Lady Laurëalas."  
"Please just call me Laurëalas, or Laur, like Jiana and Jupiter do. And it doesn't matter how hard it will be to learn. I've always loved the trees, but they're so silent. Just imagine how lonely that is, to never hear them." Apparently they were doing just that. They exchanged another glance, and Legolas nodded. With a sigh Glorfindel did as well.  
"Very well, Laur." he said with a smile. "We will try to teach you how to hear the trees." With a huge smile I hugged him and then Legolas before rushing forward to open the door for the three of us.  
  
Author's Note:  
::Jupiter:: *Yoda Style* Secret Weapon have I!  
::Jiana:: Goody.  
::Laurëalas:: Jupe, whatever it is, we can take it.  
::Jupiter:: *cackles evilly and pulls out Erik*  
::Laurëalas and Jiana:: Squee! *run and hug Erik*  
::Erik:: ...  
::Jupiter:: I WON!!!  
::Jiana:: Nope. We have Erik.  
::Erik:: ...  
::Jupiter:: I think Erik's going to disappear as soon as you let go of him.  
::Jiana:: *smirks* Then we won't let go.  
::Laurëalas:: Never never never. *grins happily*  
::Erik:: ...uh... help?  
::Laurëalas:: *grins evilly* Review. Mrowr.  
::Jiana:: Mmm...  
  



	12. Jiana Heero

Disclaimer:  
::Jupiter:: This is chapter twelve... we're only at lunch of the first day?  
::Laurëalas:: *still holding Erik* Lunch, lunch, pretty lunch, happy lunch, fun lunch, hyper lunch, lunch, lunch.  
::Erik:: Help!  
::Jupiter:: Sorry Erik, but I can't. She has... you on her side. I can't even use Jedi Mind Trick™!  
::Jiana:: *still holding Erik* Yep! We are Phans!  
::Laurëalas:: But we don't own Erik or Animorphs or DBZ or Lord of the Rings or anyone else who may show up in this fic. *perks* But we did ask for them for Christmas!  
::Jiana:: Hey! Erik is ours! *plots ways to keep him forever and ever and ever*  
::Erik:: Why me?  
::Jupiter:: Sorry.  
  
Chapter 12 – Jiana Heero  
  
After everybody had come in and come down and Ax and Trunks had the rules explained to them by Laur – Ax was also allowed to morph – we had to figure out where everybody was going to sit while they ate.  
"Er… lets see… Saiyans at the table, and Bulma and Chichi, since there's room for six and they're used to eating with _them_…" I _did_ manage to refrain from glaring at Trunks. "Animorphs… er… and Lord of the Rings slash Middle Earth people… and us I suppose… just find a place to sit and don't make a mess. Hobbits: I am not cooking however many zillion meals a day you people eat. There's food in the kitchen; you can cook when you're hungry. The same goes for any Saiyan between-meal snacks. When you run out of something, write it on a list and stick it on the fridge!"  
There was a large moan of complaint from the Saiyans and Hobbits.  
"Ji, calm down. Breathe. It's okay." That, of course, was Laur.  
"I will _not_ calm down! _There are twenty fictitious characters in the house!_"  
"Yeah… It's like being in the middle of a great crossover fanfic."  
"No, in a 'great crossover fanfic' I'd have Erik and Heero and Wolverine or someone falling all over me and I wouldn't be cooking for _twenty extra people_, eight of which have _gigantic appetites_!"  
"Aww, my little sister's finally a Phan!"  
"Yeah, well, I read the book. He sings like an angel."  
"He couldn't be the Angel of Music if he didn't. Wolverine?"  
I shrugged. "He's one of my favorite X-Men. You know, super hero, dark and brooding, majorly fast regeneration, titanium lined skeleton, claws that come out of his hands…" I grinned, amused. Wolverine was just the third name that came to mind.  
"At least you're not having a nervous breakdown."  
"Don't worry. I'll start again soon enough. Let's eat. Laur, Jupe?" They came over and we joined hands to say our prayer. We used to just hold hands to pray on holidays, and just fold our arms the rest of the time. Then Dad had started doing it all the time, and we always do for meals, now. We bowed our heads and closed our eyes, and I said a little lunch prayer. It apparently seemed odd to the DBZ and Middle Earth people, but I ignored them and got myself some of the Japanese food that Chi Chi and I had fixed. They had their cultures, and we had ours.  
  
Author's Note:  
::Jiana:: Yeah! We got a review that's not from Europa! And as she's one of the authors *looks pointedly at Laurëalas* it's our first real review! Thank you, Dragonlet!  
::Laurëalas:: *pretends that she's not actually Europa while still holding Erik* Yep. Gotta love his elfy hotness. But don't worry, I'm not after Lego-chan.  
::Jiana:: *still holding Erik* Yep. We've got someone else in mind for her... *grins evilly, and Erik and Laurëalas look afraid* Yes... be afraid... be very afraid... I am almost completely addicted to Harry Potter! *contemplates why there are no Harry Potter characters in the fic*  
::Jupiter:: Hobbits don't know how to work the stove.  
::Laurëalas and Jiana:: *shrug while wrapped around a terrified Erik* Review!  
  



	13. Jupiter Heero

Disclaimer:  
::Laurëalas:: I'm tired. We don't own it.  
::Jiana:: Erik ours, and Trunks's personality _mine_.  
::Jupiter:: Eek! Crazy people! Eek! Eek!  
  
Chapter 13 – Jupiter Heero  
  
I'd never known how fast Saiyans ate until I saw one eat. I mean… if you blinked there would hardly be any food left. The conversation at the table went kind of like this: "MUNCH munch munch gobble chomp slurp munch gobble ooooooooooomp." Everyone who wasn't Saiyan or used to it just stared open-mouthed—even Gandalf was stunned.  
After lunch I talked to the Animorphs about the night they got their morphing powers. I get out board games to play with them.  
"You're cleaning those up!"  
"Okay, Ji," I said patiently. Ji glared for a moment before stalking up to her room.  
Rachel and Cassie start playing the Deserted Island game.  
"N*Sync or the Backstreet Boys?"  
"Ugh, not fair! There's no difference!"  
"Okay, Jupiter or Marco?"  
"Um… I'd have to say that Marco's less annoying."  
"Hey!" I said. "Wait. Even with his stupid jokes?"  
"Definitely."  
  
Author's Note:  
::Jupiter:: Huh?  
::Jiana:: I had to write half of it. Again. The good parts, you know.  
::Jupiter:: I thought of them playing the Deserted Island game!  
::Laurëalas:: Tired. Review.  
::Jiana:: And no one cares about Jupiter. *huggles Erik*  
::Erik:: Someone help me!!!  



	14. Laurëalas Heero

Disclaimer:   
::Jupiter:: I have no clue what's going on.   
::Laurëalas:: Well, that's normal.   
::Jiana:: Shut up. Good chappie. Read. Laur, how we keeping Ewik?   
::Laurëalas:: *sweatdrops*   
::Jiana:: So... nothing's ours except Erik and ourselves and anything that seems like it might be a personality in the DBZ characters.   
::Jupiter:: We don't own Erik!   
::Jiana:: No, not _we_, us! Laur and I. 

Chapter 14 – Laurëalas Heero 

I was sitting in between Legolas and Glorfindel, and across from Aragorn. We had been trying to eat lunch, but the quite disgusting display at the table assuaged most of our appetite. So instead we went outside and I had talked them into helping me with pronunciation of the few phrases I knew of Sindarin and Quenya. They were beautiful languages, even if I would have no one to speak them to once we figured out how to send them home.   
"Ai lintulinda Lasselanta   
Pilingeve suyer nalla ganta   
Kuluvi ya karnevalinar…"   
"Karnevalinar. Make the last 'a' longer."   
"Kuluvi ya karnevalinar   
V'ematte singi Eldamar." I smiled triumphantly. That was probably the longest one I knew all the way through. It was actually a poem. I was catching on by this time and hadn't made many mistakes. "Auta i lome."   
"Auta i lómë.   
"Auta i… lómë." I was rather frustrated that my success had made me careless. "Aurë… um… entul-luva? Is that even close to right?"   
"Entuluva," said Aragorn slowly. "You seem to have picked up quite an assortment of phrases."   
I nodded. "Entuluva. Aurë entuluva," I repeated. "Well, I told you how here you're from a book. I've read it a lot. It's a good story, one of my favorites if fact. It's right up there with the Shannara books and the Vampire Chronicles. Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo."   
"Very good. Shannara? The Vampire Chronicles?"   
"I'm glad. I've known that one for so long that it would be very difficult to make myself change the way I say it. The Vampire Chronicles are amazing books! Anne Rice wrote them. I do hope that we don't get any characters from there showing up though, as the majority of them _are_ vampires. The Shannara books are by Terry Brooks, and really that world is a good deal like yours. There are Elves, humans, Dwarves, no hobbits though. There's Gnomes, and trolls. And a few other races – Mogwrents? I think that's it, or at least close. It's been a while since I read those books. The Druids there are quite a bit like the Rangers of your world and the minions of darkness, whose names I've forgotten for the moment, are very similar to the ring wraiths. Okay, let's see how much I can get of this one." I paused, taking a breath and drudging up the Elven song from my memory. "A Elbereth Gilthoniel silivren penna míriel o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered… palan-díriel… o… ga… gala… galad?" I stopped, sighing in frustration. "I don't remember any more."   
"Well, your pronunciation was near perfect until the end," stated Aragorn. I shrugged.   
"I still wish I could remember all of it. It's one of my favorite songs from the story. Well, except for… wait. That's much later. Can't tell you about that one then. It was very touching though. I've always been partial to melancholy ballads."   
"Why?" Legolas looked truly curious. I shrugged and stared at the ground, not wanting to explain that morbid music helped me through my frequent bouts of depression. I had quite a collection of burned CD's filled with songs about death, destruction, and heartache.   
"I wish I could remember the rest of it," I repeated in an attempt to change the subject. There was a moment of silence in which none of us spoke.   
"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_   
_silveren pena míriel_   
_o menel aglar elenath!_"   
Glorfindel was singing in a soft, clear tenor. His voice lifted me from the dark mood I had been threatening to fall into. I listened attentively to catch the rest of it. I would always remember the sound of him singing for me.   
"_Na-chaered palan-díriel_   
_o galadhremmin ennorath_   
_Fanuilos le linnathon_   
_Nef aear, si nef aearon!_"   
"Thank you." I wiped away tears that I hadn't noticed until now. Glorfindel looked definitely embarrassed, not to mention a little upset that he had made me cry. I smiled a little to show that I was all right. The songs of Elves touch the soul in a way that the fleeting music of mortals cannot.   
"I think that is enough lessons in the Elven tongues for today," Aragorn said gently. I nodded in agreement. Then my face brightened and my smile grew.   
"Time for a lesson in listening!" I hopped off the porch railing and grabbed Legolas's hand, pulling him around to the side of the house. Aragorn raised an eyebrow in question and Glorfindel shrugged sheepishly.   
"We promised Laur that we would try to teach her to hear the trees' voices." Aragorn chuckled and the two of them followed us. We hadn't gone very far, which was why I could still hear and see them. I'd sat under the small mimosa tree. I'd wanted to go to the huge black walnut tree behind the house, but dragging a half amused-half annoyed Elf that far hadn't seemed like a good idea.   
"Okay, how do I start?" With a sigh Legolas sat beside me and began explaining things like breathing and concentration and such. It was really a lot like my first karate lesson, so I caught on quickly. I laid a hand on one of the little tree's thin limbs as a way to mentally ground myself to it. Then, in a relaxed and almost trance-like state I began to listen.   
Listening to a tree is not at all like listening to sounds. You don't hear them with your ears. It's a little bit your mind, a little your heart, and a little something else. I'm not quite sure what. Maybe it's your spirit, your soul, the essence of your being. It didn't really matter much. I could sense the sap pulsing deep under the smooth bark, and the green frond-like leave drinking in the sunlight. I could feel the life in it as if it were a songbird under my fingers rather than cool wood. I couldn't quite hear what the tree might be saying, but I was most definitely closer than I ever had been before.   
After what seemed like only moments I felt a hand touch my arm. I shook my head, drawing myself away from my communion with the tree. The sun felt too bright against my eyes. My head felt as if I'd gone and slammed it repeatedly into a brick wall while moving at high speeds. "Ouch," I observed, moving my hands gingerly to my head as if I could keep the viscous headache from splitting my skull open like an over-ripe watermelon.   
"Here, chew these." Aragorn handed me a few withered looking leaves, which I obediently popped into my mouth.   
"Ew," I stated, but my headache was already subsiding. Whatever these nasty-tasting leaves were, they worked better than any pain reliever I would have found in the house.   
"I remember my first lesson in hearing the trees. I didn't last nearly so long as you did," Aragorn told me. I smiled a little through my swiftly vanishing headache. "Of course, I was five at the time."   
"Thanks," I said sardonically as the three of them grinned.   
"Humans trying to learn do generally end up with headaches fit to bring down a mountain. Elves, apparently, do not."   
"Of course not, Estel," Glorfindel huffed as though he were mortally offended by even the thought of Elves getting headaches. Then he and Legolas laughed as Aragorn gave me a rueful look.   
"How long was I listening?" I asked curiously, noticing that the shadows had moved significantly.   
"Only about an hour. That's quite impressive for a first try though," Aragorn told me.   
"An hour?" I was surprised. "It didn't feel like nearly that long!"   
"Yes, and now you may understand why trees take so long to do anything, if they do anything at all. Time moves slowly for them."   
"Well, maybe next time I'll actually hear her speak."   
"Perhaps." I stood, a little shakily, and wiped bits of grass off myself. My leg was asleep, but after sitting Indian-style on the ground for an hour I suppose it had a right to be. I stayed put a moment until I was sure that it would support me before the four of us trooped back inside.   
They almost immediately sat in a corner and began a conversation in rapidly flowing Sindarin. It sounded quite lyrical and I pause a moment to listen to it even though I couldn't understand it. Most everyone else was sitting on the floor playing games. Vegeta and Gandalf were actually talking to each other. I decided I didn't really want to know about what. Walking through the kitchen I saw Chi Chi and Bulma washing dishes from lunch… still. I was about to offer to help out when I heard a knock on the back door.   
Now don't think I'm crazy (well, I am, but that's beside the point) but I sincerely hoped it wasn't anyone real. With a house full of cartoon and storybook characters I seriously didn't need any relatives showing up, and they were to only one's who used the back door. That, of course, meant that I was hoping for more fictional characters. That meant more people in the house, more people to figure out how to send home, more mouths to feed, and that Ji might possibly go completely ballistic.   
In spite of all this I trudged to the back door and opened it. "Oh." Standing in front of me were a pair of black-haired children alike enough to be twins. The one on the right wore a striped tee shirt, jeans, a jacket, and sneakers that were untied. The one on the left wore a frilly dress and cloak, a tiara perched in her hair. A blue-clad faerie hovered just above her shoulder. Behind them stood a boy who was about the same height as the two children. He had spiky, tri-colored hair. Behind him stood a white haired boy and a tall boy with short brown hair. "Oh," I repeated for good measure.   
"Excuse me," said the spiky haired boy. "We seem to be lost…"   
I interrupted him. "You have somehow, by some method we've yet to discover, traveled to another dimension where you are all fictional characters in a cartoon. A particularly good cartoon, I might add. Anyway, come on in and I'll introduce you to everyone. We're doing our best to try to figure out how to send everyone home."   
"Oh," said Yugi, echoing my earlier sentiment.   
"So you know who we are already?" asked Mokuba.   
"Princess Adina, who is also a mystical elf, and her little helper faerie," I began, nodding toward the girl. "Mokuba Kaiba, who idolizes his older brother and wants to grow up to be just like him. Yugi Motou, Duelist Kingdom champion and bearer of the Millennium Puzzle and Hikari of the ancient spirit that resides inside it." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise as I said this. "Ryou Bakura, bearer of the Millennium Ring and Hikari of its evil spirit. Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp., boy genius, amazing duelist, inventor of some really awesome technology to make dueling more realistic, but above all, Mokuba's big brother."   
"I guess that means yes," Mokuba stated in amazement. I just nodded.   
"My name's Laurëalas Heero. Well, I'll introduce you to everyone and then we'll see if you can blend in and pretend you were always here. I think that if Ji realizes more people have shown up she'll go postal or something. Oh, and please keep your technology to yourselves as much as possible. Most of these people are from less advanced realities. Not all, but most." Taking my warning about Ji quite seriously, they all followed me in silence. The kitchen was empty now. Bulma and Chi Chi must have been almost finished when I'd come through. I reached the living room and Jupiter looked up, did a double take, and grinned. I motioned for him to keep quiet and introduced everyone with as little noise as possible. However, our peace was not to be. Just as everyone was settling back into talking and game playing, Jiana came down the stairs. 

Authour's Note:   
::Laurëalas:: Wow! I talked a lot.   
::Jiana:: I have a sharp and pointy object. *grins evilly*   
::Laurëalas:: Review... before she uses it. 

Translations for Elvish: 

Ai lintulinda Lasselanta   
(O swiftly sing of autumn)   
Pilingeve suyer nalla ganta   
(...)   
Kuluvi ya karnevalinar   
(Red-gold-will which red fire of power)   
V'ematte singi Eldamar.   
(... Elvenhome.) 

Auta i lómë.   
(The night is passing.) 

Aurë entuluva.   
(Day shall come again.) 

Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo.   
(A star shines on the hour of our meeting.) 

A Elbereth Gilthoniel   
(Oh Star-Queen, Star Kindler)   
silveren pena míriel   
([White] glittering slants down sparkling like jewels)   
o menel aglar elenath!   
(From firmament gloy [of the] star-host!)   
Na-chaered palan-díriel   
(To-remote distance after having gazed)   
o galadhremmin ennorath   
(from treewoven middle-earth,)   
Fanuilos le linnathon   
(Snow-white, to thee I will chant)   
Nef aear, si nef aearon!   
(on this side of the ocean, here on this side of the   
great ocean!) 

[word]=added in during translation for gramatical   
purposes. 

(...)=not a clue what this part means. 


	15. Jiana Heero

Disclaimer:  
::Jupiter:: Jiji's go-inc _cra_-zy!  
::Jiana:: Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt.  
::Laurëalas:: I've got one, too.  
::Erik:: It's quite apparent.  
::Jupiter:: At least I've got _someone_ in this house who agrees with me.  
::Jiana:: Jupe, _love_, we agree with you. We just also want to maim you.  
::Laurëalas:: No, actually, that's just you.  
::Jiana:: Grr . . . we don't own it, _ESPECIALLY_ not Trunks.  
  
Chapter 15 – Jiana Heero  
  
After seeking refuge in my room, I strode to my computer and sunk into the delicate chair in front of it. After a moment of glaring at the monitor, I got on-line and logged onto a vampire game I sometimes play. Move here. Drink. Drink. Move here. Move here. Move here. Drink. Move here. Drink. There was little point I'd seen so far, but it was calming and somehow enjoyable. My sister had introduced me to it, by sending me a link for her to bite me, and we both had vampire selves there. Laur was Keket, the only vampire other than the top one in my lineage, and I was Lorani. Move here. Drink. Drink. Drink. Then I heard my door open softly. I spun around angrily, as I'm very touchy about people coming in my room, and saw Trunks standing in the doorway.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped furiously.  
"I came to see if you were all right. You looked pretty upset."  
"Upset? _Upset?_" I shrieked. "I have every right to be upset! First, you read my story, which is _private_ unless I choose to post it. Then, you insult my skills at the martial arts that I have worked _hard_ for over the last couple of years. After that, you _kiss_ me, without my permission _or_ any encouragement, and you can't even tell me _why_!"  
"Ano…"  
"You have _no_ business being in my room! You're an arrogant little baka who can't fathom the idea that someone might not be attracted to you! Just because you have _millions_ of fan-girls does _not_ mean that I'm one of them! _I DON'T—mmph!_"  
Trunks had, apparently, gotten tired of my ranting and decided to shut me up by kissing me. This time, however, I was slightly more ready. I twisted and dropped, freeing myself, and half-rolled over to one of my boots under the front edge of my bed. Inside was a sheath that went on my left calf when I could wear it. I drew my little throwing knife, raised myself into a defensive crouch, and pointed it at Trunks.  
"_You stay back_," I said venomously. Trunks looked amused but stayed put. He was _smirking_ at me. Still holding the knife, I put on my sheath and boots one-handed and backed out of my room, slamming the door with him on the other side before fleeing down the stairs.  
The stairs open into the living room, which was filled with a sea of mostly humanoids. Twenty-one people, including Jupiter and Laurëalas and excluding Trunks and I. The only problem was, there were a few too many people there. A pair of black-haired children. A boy with spiky red, black, and blond hair. A regal, white-haired boy. A tall, brown-haired young man. A little pixie or fairie dressed in blue.  
"_AaaARGH_!" I dove into the crowd, uttering a cry that was something between a scream of frustration and a war cry, my knife raised. "_I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!_"  
Laurëalas grabbed me around the shoulders from behind, preventing me from reaching anyone. "Jiana, you can't kill anyone, think of the mess it'll make!"  
I stopped struggling, seeing her point. "Fine," I said sulkily, wrenching out of her grip and sheathing my knife. "What are they doing here, anyway?"  
"They knocked on the back door."  
"Oh, _great_! First, they just fall into our bedrooms, _then_ you bring _eight_ of them up from the field, and _now they're just waltzing up to the house and knocking! _**_Laurëalas_ _Maribel Heero, do not bring any more fictitious characters into the house!_****_"_**  
"Jiana Morcades Heero, it is _not_ my fault! There is _nothing_ we can do about them showing up at the moment, because we have no idea why they do! All we can do is figure out how to send them home, which we _cannot_ do with you _tearing_ around the house with a knife. And, out of curiosity, why do you even _have_ a knife? I know Mom wouldn't like that."  
"I got a job and started buying myself stuff. Knives, Ninja Stars, very long and sharp hairpins—I've got it all. They're fun, inconspicuous, and would be a lot more useful in the city."  
"And it was out _why_?"  
"Because I hadn't sheathed it yet," I said, sidestepping her real question. Laur raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter. "I'm going back to my room," I half-growled, fleeing back up, Trunks entirely forgotten.  
  
Author's Note:  
::Jupiter:: Are you going to maim Laurëalas now?  
::Jiana:: What? Maim my favorite sister? As if! *smacks Jupe with IT*  
::Laurëalas:: Mrow.  
::Jupiter:: Are you going to go crazy?  
::Laurëalas:: She's already been there. Me too, it was fun!  
::Jiana:: Thanks to Nadialyn for her review, and all you people reading this had better review!  
::Jupiter:: IT IT IT IT!  
::Laurëalas and Jiana and Erik:: *sweatdrop*  



	16. Jupiter Heero

Disclaimer:  
::Jupiter:: Oh no, I'm hearing voices again!  
::Laurëalas:: What voices?  
::Jupiter:: Just voices.  
::Laurëalas:: Are they me and Ji?  
::Jupiter:: Maybe.  
::Laurëalas:: Are they threatening impending doom?  
::Jiana:: Must . . . maim . . . cockroach!  
::Erik:: *sweatdrop* They don't own anything. Except me. *mutters* Unfortunately.  
::Laurëalas:: Yes, bow before my power!  
  
Chapter 16 – Jupiter Heero  
  
After Jiana went back up stairs, I continued talking to Yugi. Vegeta and Gandalf had gone back to talking, except Seto had now joined the group. I asked Mokuba, Yugi, Bakura, and the Animorphs (including Ax) if they want to play War. They did.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
"WAR!" Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. "You win.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
"WAR!" Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. "TIE! Double War." Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. "I win."  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Excuse me, but, Jupiter, what is the point of this game?  
"To get all the cards and win."  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip.  
"WAR!"  
  
  
Author's Note:  
::Jiana:: Boring chapter.  
::Jupiter:: *BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!*  
::Laurëalas:: Is Jupiter banging his head against the floor?  
::Jiana:: Dunno, don't care.  
::Erik:: I think someone is supposed to tell people to review.  
::Jupiter:: DOOM IS UPON US ALL!  
::Laurëalas:: Why? Because Erik's training as the weapon of mass swooning is near completion? Not that he needed much training.  
::Jiana:: Bioshen . . . Bioshen everywhere . . . I'm happy as long as I don't have to cook!  



	17. Laurëalas Heero

Disclaimer:  
::Jupiter:: I wonder what would happen if Trunks beat his head against the wall?  
::Jiana:: Big dent.  
::Jupiter:: In what, his head or the wall.  
::Jiana:: proceeds to beat Jupiter into unconsciousness with IT*  
::Jupiter:: Zzzzzz . . .   
::Laurëalas:: Meoow.  
::Erik:: *gives Laurëalas an odd look* She's purring.  
::Jiana:: *purrs*  
::Laurëalas:: What, why are you purring?  
::Jiana:: Because I'm happy.  
::Laurëalas:: But I'm the kitty one! *pouts*  
::Erik:: They own nothing. With the unfortunate exception of me. They stole me. But I shall soon be free . . . *plots*  
  
Chapter 17 – Laurëalas Heero  
  
Ji was being homicidal. Jupiter was being boring. Me? I was angry. Why in the world did Jiana think that this was _my_ fault? Of course, some tiny part of me whispered that it _might_ be. After all, we had yet to find a reason why fictional characters kept showing up. "But she had no proof!" I thought as I smashed that tiny (and quite obnoxious) voice. And further more, I hadn't even been home when the first two groups appeared! Revenge was most definitely in order.  
Scowling, I hauled a few buckets of dead, dry wood up from beside the barn. Next I built a nice fire in the little fireplace. Then I got distracted staring into the flames for a bit, but that's beside the point. I went to the kitchen to gather the last of the supplies I would need to carry out my plan. This would be fun! Besides, I'd always wanted to see if all those fanfiction authors were right.  
"S'mores anyone?" I asked brightly. Most of the older/more mature people ignored me, but I had Mokuba's undivided attention as well as a casual interest from several Hobbits who thought that s'mores might be food. Adina and her pixi were only slightly curious, and only that much because Mokuba looked so excited.  
"Hm… I guess most of you don't know what s'mores are. Mokuba, I'll let you teach Adina and the Hobbits how to make them."  
"All right!"  
"Don't eat too much of that junk food, Mokuba," ordered Seto in concern.  
"Aww, Seto!"  
"Yeah, come on. I mean, how often do you get sucked into an alternate world? Let him celebrate a bit." The elder Kaiba gave me a look that clearly stated that I must have no clue what sugar did to the boy. I returned the look with one of carefully schooled innocence that might as well have been shouting that I knew perfectly well what sugar did to the boy.  
"Very well, just this once."  
"YAY!!!" Mokuba jumped up and grabbed the s'more supplies from me, dashing over to the fireplace. He was really a very good teacher. In no time Adina and the Hobbits were toasting marshmallows and constructing their treats, not without sampling the ingredients of course. Sam and Frodo stopped after about two apiece. Adina stopped after three. Merry, Pippin, Mokuba, and the pixi however, just kept right on going.  
I smiled happily and left the room. Under my breath I was cheerfully chanting, "Jiji's gonna be ma-ad!"  
  
Author's Nore:  
::Laurëalas:: Hehehe.  
::Jiana:: *growls*  
::Laurëalas:: *grins innocently*  
::Jiana:: *growls again, and goes off to flirt with her hidden stash of bioshen*  
::Jupiter:: *wakes up* HYPER CHIBIS ARE UPON US ALL!!! *screams and runs*  
::Laurëalas:: *goes starry-eyed* They're so . . . KAWAII!  
::Erik:: Review before something . . . drastic . . . happens.  



	18. Jiana Heero

Disclaimer:  
::Jupiter:: *opens his mouth to say something*  
::Erik:: *hurriedly* They don't own it.  
::Laurëalas:: _Good_ Erik.  
  
Chapter 18 – Jiana Heero  
  
This was _not_ a good day. You'd assume that if characters from your favorite shows and books showed up that it would be wonderful day, right? Well, you'd be utterly and completely wrong.  
When I returned to my room—my _haven_—I found Trunks, sitting on my bed and reading one of my older diaries. It also happened to be the only one with a lock. A flimsy lock I could open with a little tug when it was locked, but a lock none the less.  
I stared in shock for a moment before I started screaming at him.  
"WHAT ON _EARTH_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'VE COME REPEATEDLY AND _UNINVITED_ INTO MY ROOM, READ MY STORIES, KISSED ME _TWICE_ WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, _AND IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU? NO! **YOU HAVE TO GO AND READ MY DIARY, TOO! WHAT I'VE WRITTEN IN THERE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!**_"  
At this point Trunks had (wisely) decided to put down my diary. I angrily rounded up every last diary and journal I possessed and strode angrily toward the door. Just before I left, I turned back to glare at him. "When I get back you had better _not _be in here. You had better keep the heck out of my room from here on." Then I turned and left. I didn't care what the expression on his face might be, especially since I had a sneaking suspicion that he was smirking at me again.  
I went down the stairs, the pile of journals in my arms, most of them only half-filled or less. I knew exactly where I was going to put them—up under my parents' bed, tucked between the frame and the mattress so that no one could glance under the bed and see them. What I found when I rounded the corner into the kitchen, however, caused me to drop my journals in surprise.  
"_Squee!_" I launched myself at the nearest of the six confused figures, a man in billowing black robes with greasy black hair, cold black eyes, and a hooked nose. He was completely and utterly shocked to have a teenage girl jump at him and hug him, going immediately stiff and staying that way. My eyes shining, I clung to Severus Snape's stiff form and proceeded to babble incoherently to the astonished wizard.  
"You're my favorite character, you know. My absolute favorite. The others are good, too, but you're the best developed and have such a tragic story of your own—you're just the easiest for me to picture myself . . . er . . . bloody heck. Oh, I know how to say it! You just remind me of me a lot. So do Hermione and Harry, but you're . . . er . . . more reclusive. That's it. Bloody heck, I must sound so stupid!" I straightened, releasing Severus, and addressed the group. "Welcome, however the heck you arrived. I really don't care at the moment. The six of you are in another reality, where you are characters in a book series. A bloody good series. Laur, Jupe, and I know quite a bit about you, and there's another reality here where they might possibly know you. Which is why I was so excited to see all of you . . . and made a complete fool of myself telling Severus that he's my favorite character. No, I am not insane—not that I know of. And you five are next, you just fall _after_ Sevvie."  
Ron looked like if he'd been drinking something he would have choked and spit it out. "_Sevvie?_"  
I grinned. "Not my idea, I just occasionally use it. Everybody but you two," I said, indicating Ron and Hermione, "have very large fan . . . er . . . harems? It'll work. Anyway, you've got millions of girls mooning over you. It's pathetic. I should know, I used to be one of them." My face twisted into a look of revulsion. "Fortunately, I grew up. There are also general Weasley fans, specific Weasley fans, and I suppose a few Hermione fans . . . girls are more prominent in the fan culture, and so the female characters escape most of the obsessive behavior. What was this about, again? Oh, yeah. Anyway, Padfoot and Moony have some nicknames, too . . . like Paddy and Remmy and Sir* . . . plus there's all those Sirius/serious puns . . . All of you escaped the worst one, though. All these new nicknames come from the fan culture—we write stories about our theories and wishes and ones that are just us messing around, and poor James . . . in most of the Marauder time fics Sir calls him 'Jamsie' or 'Prongsie' or both to annoy him."  
Remus and Sirius laughed, exchanging evil looks.  
I paled slightly. "There are so many fictitious characters currently in the house which could easily kill someone/do serious damage that we have some rules. Laur is usually the one to say it, but I have no idea where she is. So. No magic in the house, no attacking the other guests, however annoying they may be, and no pulling pranks on anyone but the lavender haired teenage boy. Who, by the way, is very fast and very strong—like he could toss someone across the room without trying and kill them without breaking a sweat. So be careful, even though he's not the murderous one. That's his father, who has been sitting about and glaring most of the day."  
"So, basically, no magic, no fighting, and pranks may only be played on a boy with purple hair who's super strong and the son of a murderer?"  
"No. No magic _in the house_, no fighting, and pranks may only and are encouraged to be played on a lavender haired arrogant half alien baka son of an arrogant baka ex-mass murderer alien prince of a dead race and a pretty genius human. His name is Trunks Briefs, and he and his best friend were mischief makers themselves, when they were little."  
  
*Pronounced Seer. _Sir_ius. Got it?  
  
Author's Note:  
::Jiana:: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
::Jupiter:: Trunks is doomed.  
::Laurëalas:: I don't know who to be more afraid for--Trunks, Jiana, or the innocent bystanders!  
::Jiana:: *sticks out her tounge*  
::Erik:: Review. This looks like a sister-fight coming.  
::Jupiter:: *under his breath* Gundam, Gundam, Gundam!  



	19. Jupiter Heero

Disclaimer:  
::Jupiter:: I don't believe it. Jiana 'squee'd.  
::Laurëalas:: And glomped poor Sevvie-kins.  
::Jupiter:: Besides that, she gave Remus and Sirius ideas.  
::Laurëalas:: Yes, she's going to get them killed.  
::Jupiter:: We can't have that.  
::Laurëalas:: Don't worry, I distracted her.  
::Jiana:: Where'd I put my sharp and pointy objects?  
::Erik:: I hid them.  
::Laurëalas:: *grinns happily* Thank you, Erik!  
::Jiana:: *pouts* But I want them!  
::Erik:: Too bad. They don't own it.  
::Jiana:: *pouts more*  
  
Chapter 19 – Jupiter Heero  
  
"Did I hear Jiana 'squee?'" I asked. She had just gone through looking dangerously angry and holding a pile of books.  
The people who weren't being distracted by the four hyper chibis looked blankly at me. After a moment, I went into the kitchen to see what was up.  
In the kitchen I found Jiana and six more characters. I recognized all of them. Remus and Sirius were looking mischievous, and the others looked stunned, especially Snape. _Very_ especially Snape.  
"Do you want to meet the other characters in the house?"  
Jiana blinked at me, then gathered up the books that were scattered on the floor and went into Mom's room.  
The Harry Potter characters looked at each other, then Harry shrugged. "Sure."  
I led them into the living room, and Jiana came out just after us. "Okay, this is Vegeta, and Bulma, and Tobias, and _WHAT THE HECK!!!_" She had apparently just noticed the bouncing characters. Off the walls, that is. "_WHERE'S LAURËALAS, I **KNOW** THIS WAS HER IDEA!!!_"  
"She . . . left."  
"_WHERE'D SHE GO?_"  
"I don't know."  
Jiana left the room, raging. "**_LAURËALAS MARIBEL HEERO!!!_**"  
"Oh, great, another banshee," Vegeta muttered grumpily.  
"She's not always like this. She'll cheer up later . . . I hope."  
Vegeta scowled at me again.  
"Heh heh, okaaaay . . ." I launched into the introductions of the new characters.  
  
Author's Note:  
::Laurëalas:: *eeps and hides behind Erik*  
::Jiana:: Grrr . . .   
::Jupiter:: *slips Erik something*  
::Erik:: *is happy at the something* Review.  
::Laurëalas:: *peeks over his shoulder to try and see what he's got*  
::Erik:: *hides it*  



	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the random characters flying around.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Laurëalas Heero**

I was wandering outside, and I was fairly pleased with myself. I'd executed my plot for revenge perfectly. Mixing small, naturally hyper people with massive amounts of sugar had been a stroke of genius. I stood smiling at the walnut tree that supported Jiji's punching bag. I slapped at it half-heartedly.

I knew a bit of karate, but not as much as my sister. I'd been pulled out of my martial arts classes when we'd moved in the middle of my fifth grade year. There'd been nowhere local to continue my lessons, and by the time Ji had found someone to teach her (and convinced our mother that it was a good idea) I'd already moved out. Besides, I wanted to keep my carefully constructed illusion that I knew martial arts intact. I aimed a roundhouse kick at the bag, wobbling a little when my ankle hit it instead of my foot.

"**_LAURËALAS MARIBEL HEERO!_**"

Uh… oops. I guess I'd misjudged how upset Jiana was gonna get. I looked around for somewhere to hide, knowing that Ji was gonna be looking for me soon enough. The shed… no, that was _way_ too obvious. The barn? Again, too obvious. The field was bad. I didn't want to be running from my irate younger sibling through the brush. I looked at the punching bag, hoping for inspiration. The tree! Granted, I hadn't climbed a tree in several years and was very much out of practice, but I was desperate.

I pulled myself up with the help of the chain of the punching bag and the limb it hung from. I scrambled up several more feet and just hopped that my fear of heights would keep Ji from looking for me up here. And, of course, that it wouldn't keep me from getting back down once it was safe to do so. I also hoped that something, _anything_ would happen to distract Jiana's wrath from me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 21 – Jiana Heero**

Laurëalas was _so_ dead when I found her. I was having enough trouble with Trunks, I did _not_ need hyper chibis bouncing all over! That annoying little voice in my heads attempted to point out that Laur had no idea that I was having problems with Trunks, but, as always, I ignored it. I mean, come on—who actually listens to _that_ voice when they're mad? She should have known better then to set them hyper!

After scouring the house about three . . . maybe five times, and listening to Jupiter and the charas try to think up some way to calm me down every time I went through there, I headed towards the back door. Laur had to have gone outside. There was _no where_ inside left where she could hide!

Before I got to the door, however, the phone rang. Since I wasn't interested in having one of the charas answer it, I quickly yelled that I'd get it and snatched up the extension in my mother's room.

"What?" I snapped.

"It looks like _somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I had a little problem I was going to ask you for help with, but I can fix it on my own."

"Oh, Nichi, it's you! Sorry, it's been one of those days. To the extreme." Then I remembered something. "Hey, why are you calling me? You _never_ call me—I'm always the one who calls you!"

"Can't a girl call her best friend without being interrogated?"

I sighed. I would get nowhere with this. She was in one of her moods, and there would be no getting anything out of her. "So, are you going to tell me why you called?"

"You're _really_ in a bad mood today. What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, anyway. So spill. Why'd you call?"

"Oh, I have a _slight_ problem with some ­­­­Buffy characters."

I grinned. "So you've finally started writing more seriously! Yea! I'll help all I can!"

"Um . . . no. They kinda just turned up out of nowhere, and either I'm completely insane or they're real."

I dropped the phone and screamed. We did _not _need more of them! Wasn't thirty-seven enough?

After a moment I managed to pick up the phone again. "Nichi, _please_ tell me that you didn't say what I think you said."

"Er . . . I said that I have Buffy characters at my house."

"Oh, no, not _more_ of them!" I groaned. "Isn't thirty-seven enough?" I turned my eyes to the heavens. "Do you really hate me that much, to put _more_ here? Or did the Valar and Dende and all the other's gods get tired of them? But why me? Why me?" I was about to break down into tears, and could only whisper two more words before I was too choked up to speak. "_Why me?_"


	22. Nichi Fredericke

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 22 – Nichi Fredericke**

I woke from my nap to the sound of yelps and people scrambling, then my closet door opening and shutting firmly.

"Okay. Where are we?"

I sat up, bleary eyed. "In my room. Who are you people?" I half yawned.

"Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Giles, and Angel and Spike are in the closet." Xander snorted, drawing a Buffy Glare™. "I repeat, where are we?"

"In my room, in my house, on Griffith street. 'Scuse me a minute, I just woke up." I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. Then I went into the pantry to call my evil friend, Jiana Heero. I dialed the number, the phone rang twice, and then Ji answered it.

"What?" she snapped.

What was _her_ problem? "It looks like _somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I had a little problem I was going to ask you for help with, but I can fix it on my own."

"Oh, Nichi, it's you! Sorry, it's been one of those days. To the extreme. Hey, why are you calling me? You _never_ call me—I'm always the one who calls you!"

What, does she have an automatic thing where she _knows_ I'm lying or something? "Can't a girl call her best friend without being interrogated?"

Jiana sighed heavily. "So, are you going to tell me why you called?"

Yah, it's not like _she's_ being attacked by fiction-ish characters. "You're _really_ in a bad mood today. What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, anyway. So spill. Why'd you call?"

"Oh, I have a _slight_ problem with some Buffy characters."

"So you've finally started writing more seriously! Yea! I'll help all I can!"

"Um . . . no. They kinda just turned up out of nowhere, and either I'm completely insane or they're real."

The next thing I heard was the phone hitting the floor and one of Ji's high screams. A moment later I heard her fumble picking up the phone. "Nichi, _please_ tell me that you didn't say what I think you said," she said desperately.

What was her problem? "Er . . . I said that I have Buffy characters at my house."

"Oh, no, not _more_ of them! Isn't thirty-seven enough? Do you really hate me that much, to put _more_ here? Or did the Valar and Dende and all the other's gods get tired of them? But why me? Why me?" Her voice was breaking. "_Why me?_"

I waited, somewhat confused. I had woken up all of five minutes ago, and this wasn't making any sense.

Finally, she managed to get talking again. "How many, and which ones?"

"Huh?"

"How many characters, and what are their names."

"Seven. Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Giles, and Angel and Spike are in the closet," I laughed, getting the joke.

"Why are—oh, yeah. Buffy vamps don't do sunlight."

"Yeah. Sure."

"I'll be right there."

"Eh?" But she had already hung up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 23 – Jupiter Heero**

After hanging up the phone I said, "Um . . . is it just me or has Jiji finally cracked?"

I decided to go outside for a walk. I was walking around the house with our dog when she started to bark at something in a tree. The tree with Jiji's punching bag in it. I took a few whacks at it and then I realized what the dog was happily barking at.

"Uh . . . Luar, Jiji's cracked, and she's going to Nichi's."

"Why?"

"Well . . . some characters turned up at Nichi's house."

"Oh. Were you listening to her on the phone again?" Laur accused.

"Uh . . . yeah."

"Oh. Okay."

"Bye." I went back inside, thinking that my sisters (and perhaps all girls) were insane.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 24 – Laurëalas Heero**

Jupiter had said Ji was leaving for Nichi's house. Hopefully she'd be in a better mood when she returned – even if there were more characters that came back with her. As soon as I heard the car leave the gravel driveway I set about trying to decide how to get down. Oddly enough, the hand- and footholds I had used on my way up seemed to have disappeared.

"Yay. Now howm'I gonna get down?" As I stared at the wide bole of the tree, I suddenly realized how far I'd climbed up, and my paralyzing fear of heights began to kick in. I hurriedly looked straight ahead again. Nope. I looked up. Leaves, branches, clouds. Nope, not that either. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to pretend I was sitting on the ground. This was _so_ not working. I could feel gravity dragging on me, the weight of the sky above pressing me down. Together they would knock me from my perch and I would fall and I would die. It was irrational and I knew it, but my mind couldn't rid itself of the thought. Then I heard a slight rustling noise below me.

"Hello?" The voice sounded slightly uncertain. I wasn't about to look down again, but could tell from the sound of it that it was Trunks.

I didn't open my eyes, "Hi."

"You all right?"

"Peachy with a side of keen. Why?"

"You smell terrified."

"Uh huh."

"Stuck up the tree?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Scared of heights."

"Then what are you doing up there?"

"Hiding from Jiji. I gave some people sugar-highs and she's mad at me."

"Ah. You want help?"

"Yes, please, if you don't mind."

"Okay, jump. I'll catch you."

"Not a flippin' snowflake's chance in any seventh Frell."

"Huh?"

"No way!" Trunks sighed heavily, followed by the sound of rushing air. The next thing I knew he had plucked me out of the tree and set me back on the ground. "Uh, thanks."

"Wouldn't want you getting yourself killed." He was teasing me, but in a halfway distracted manner.

"Well, I know I certainly wouldn't, but just out of curiosity why do you care?" He shrugged in an indifferent manner. However, my mind was suddenly racing, putting together details that I had overlooked and/or ignored in my earlier overly emotional state. There was the fact that he had come and rescued me when he had no particular reason to do so, the fact that he'd been in Jiji's room all day (excepting lunch), the fact that Ji had been upset and confused all day. Then there was that 'the knife would break on him' comment. "Oh. You like Jiana." I grinned. "Well it's about time _someone_ did!" Trunks seemed taken aback both by my sudden discovery as well as by my reaction to it. "Not that she's _unlikable_ or anything, but she's so different from anyone at school… or in town. And she's built walls around herself from them making fun of her so much. I thought if would be _forever_ before anyone could see past them!" Trunks stared at me, trying to make some sense out of the swiftly flowing words. "Oh, I was babbling wasn't I."

He finally gave up and grasped on the last thing he had deciphered. "Who was making fun of her?" There was a dangerous gleam in his eye, something I could vaguely recognize as anger mixed with bloodlust.

"Um… no one in particular really. It comes with the territory of being intelligent and living in a world of your own. Jupiter got it worse than she did. I just got teased for being related to the two of them." I shrugged in a dismissive manner. "It wasn't so bad for me though. I learned to be invisible. Jiana can't do that. She doesn't even realize it, but she just isn't capable of standing along on the sidelines. She has to be in the center of attention and doing her own thing. She can be very stubborn sometimes. I think though that she mostly just wants people to acknowledge her as normal, which won't happen because she isn't." I smiled faintly at the thought of my baby sister. "I wouldn't want her to be."

"You really like your sister." I started mentally, remembering suddenly why I had been talking in the first place.

"Yeah. I really look up to her. It's strange, but a lot of the time it seems like she's the older one. She's more mature, definitely, though more times than not I'm the more responsible one. Well, I'm glad someone's finally taken an interest in her. It'll be good for her once she gets over the initial shock of it. Too bad it's someone fictional. You really couldn't stay here, and she won't want to leave here, even if it's possible."

I turned and went inside then, leaving Trunks with his own thoughts and me with mine. Could she leave? Would she want to? I needed Jiana more than she needed me, more than anyone could have guessed. Jiji was my one solid anchor to reality, because she could visit my insanity and not be effected by it. But she had always hated reality herself, she'd hated the backward schools and teachers and technology. There was no magic, no space travel, and no adventures. Would she want to leave if offered the chance? I'd told Trunks that she wouldn't, but the truth was that I simply didn't know.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 25 – Jiana Heero**

Nichi had been rather confused when I arrived at her house, obviously not sure why I had come to her house so suddenly after she told me about the Buffy characters. She was sleeping on her couch when I arrived, and we found five of the seven BTVS charas in a huddle in Nichi's room, conferring about interdimentional abnormalities in relation to Apocalypse. The other two were still in the closet for obvious reasons, and one of them—which one is obvious—was complaining loudly about being stuck in there with 'Peaches'.

"Hello, my name is Jiana Heero, and I am your official transport to the support group my sister started for fictional characters sucked into real life," I said loudly from the doorway when the Scooby Squad or whatever they call themselves failed to notice my entrance through the half-opened door.

The group fell suddenly quiet at my announcement, five pairs of eyes turning to stare at me. Even the complaining vampire fell silent.

"We're not fictional."

"You are here. As are all the other _guests_ who have invaded my home. We have aliens, Animorphs, elves, hobbits, a Ranger—we have Harry Potter himself, for goodness sake! With you, there will be forty-four, unless I lost count somewhere. It will be easier to deal with you all in one house, and though I know better than to try and force you to go . . . it's more likely you get home sooner if you're there."

"I suppose that's logical," Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

"And Giles really cleans his glasses as often as he does in the show," I muttered, vaguely amused. Buffy snorted mirthfully, and noises that sounded suspiciously like chuckles came from the closet. I was vaguely confused for a moment before remembering that Buffy had Slayer senses and that there were two vampires in the closet. "_Anyway_, my car has enough room for three passengers, plus a vampire in the trunk, so I'll have to make two trips."

"I am bloody well _not_ going to ride in your bloody trunk!" Spike practically roared from the closet.

"A lot of noise in there, wonder what's going on."

"My windows aren't tinted, but if you insist, that's fine with me," I told Spike, ignoring Xander. "I have a dust buster. And if you do decide on the trunk, it is not currently bloody and had best stay that way," I grinned. "I just cleaned it yesterday."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 26 – Trunks Briefs**

The last thing I had expected while I was sitting in Jiana's room after she'd gathered her diaries and left was to see her sister in a tree. When I looked out the window, however, Laurëalas was sitting there and apparently concentrating on something with her eyes closed. Now that I was facing the open window, I could smell her terror.

I quickly removed the screen from the window, set it on the floor, and went out the window, landing under the tree she was in.

"Hello?"

"Hi," she answered without opening her eyes.

"You all right?"

"Peachy with a side of keen. Why?"

"You smell terrified."

"Uh huh."

"Stuck up the tree?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Scared of heights."  
"Then what are you doing up there?"  
"Hiding from Jiji. I gave some people sugar-highs and she's mad at me." If they were anything like Goten and I had been, it was understandable.

"Ah. You want help?"

"Yes, please, if you don't mind."

"Okay, jump. I'll catch you."

"Not a flippin' snowflake's chance in any seventh Frell."

_That_ one threw me for a loop. "Huh?"

"No way!" I sighed, flew up to rescue Laur from the tree, and set her on the ground. "Uh, thanks."

"Wouldn't want you getting yourself killed." I teased, distracted by my prior thoughts.

"Well, I know I certainly wouldn't, but just out of curiosity why do you care?" I shrugged indifferently. "Oh. You like Jiana."

I blinked in surprise, and Laurëalas grinned. "Well it's about time _someone_ did!" Between her accurate appraisal and her very . . . positive . . . reaction, I was thoroughly taken aback. "Not that she's _unlikable_ or anything, but she's so different from anyone at school… or in town. And she's built walls around herself from them making fun of her so much. I thought if would be _forever_ before anyone could see past them! Oh, I was babbling wasn't I."

I gave up, merely grasping the last bit and feeling anger boil up inside me. "Who was making fun of her?"

"Um… no one in particular really," Laur said quickly, obviously picking up on my rage. "It comes with the territory of being intelligent and living in a world of your own. Jupiter got it worse than she did. I just got teased for being related to the two of them." She shrugged dismissively. "It wasn't so bad for me though. I learned to be invisible. Jiana can't do that. She doesn't even realize it, but she just isn't capable of standing along on the sidelines. She has to be in the center of attention and doing her own thing. She can be very stubborn sometimes. I think though that she mostly just wants people to acknowledge her as normal, which won't happen because she isn't." She smiled faintly. "I wouldn't want her to be."

"You really like your sister."

Laur started slightly. "Yeah. I really look up to her. It's strange, but a lot of the time it seems like she's the older one. She's more mature, definitely, though more times than not I'm the more responsible one. Well, I'm glad someone's finally taken an interest in her. It'll be good for her once she gets over the initial shock of it. Too bad it's someone fictional. You really couldn't stay here, and she won't want to leave here, even if it's possible."

Laurëalas left then, leaving me to muse over what she'd said on my own. She knew Jiana better than I did, she was probably right in her assessment. Anyway, if the diary I'd been reading was any indication, there were other fictitious characters she'd prefer. Namely one Harry Potter. I growled faintly, flying up into the tree.

The number of people in the house was growing at an alarming rate. There were now about forty, and Jiana had left, driving off again. I wondered what she could be doing, but was startled out of my thoughts by three teenagers, all fifteen or nearly so, walking out of the house.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 27 – Harry Potter**

It had been really crowded in the front room, so as soon as introductions were over, Ron, Hermione, and I took the opportunity to slip out the back door we'd seen from the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were talking, and I was mostly just listening. "There must've been like, _fifty_ people in that little room! And what was with those two with the pointy ears? Leg-less and Glory-fiddle, was it?"

"Legolas and Glorfindel," Hermione corrected in a dreamy tone.

"Whatever. So what were they?"

"Elves, which you would have known if you'd been listening."

"But they're tall. And elves are a sort of grayish color."

Hermione gave him a 'look' and went off in teacher mode. "Weren't you listening to what that girl said?"

"Before or after she stopped babbling about how much she likes that greasy git Snape?"

"After," she stated with an exasperated sigh. "All, or at least most, of those people are from different realities. The same rules may not apply. For example, she said that there were aliens with super strength and speed. Nothing like that exists in _our_ world. The one other person here who can do magic uses a staff instead of a wand. Different realities may not even have the same physical laws. They can be Elves and not be like the ones we're familiar with."

"_I_ think they're just all mad, saying we're from a book and that _Snape_ is her favorite character!"

"Actually, I can almost understand that, seeing as she's never actually met him before."

"How could _anyone_ possibly understand that?"

"Because I'm a teenage girl, that's why."

"Well, then, explain it."

Hermione sighed again. "He's the classic bad-boy gone good anti-hero with a tragic past. Most teenage girls would like that. And he wears black."

"We _all_ wear black, Hermione. You don't see her throwing herself at any of us, now do you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys.' I grinned. I didn't understand it either, but at least I could tell that this was going to be one of their short arguments. They'd already diverted from the previous topic, arguing about something else now.

"Harry, what do you think?" Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, I was rescued from having to pretend that I'd been listening. Perhaps unfortunately because my 'rescue' was a roaring golden blur shooting toward me. I was lifted off the ground and could see the face of that blur. The look on that face foreshadowed my imminent demise.

"You're Harry Potter?" the figure holding me about three feet above the ground growled. Then I said possibly the stupidest thing I ever have.

"Yes." His growl deepened.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 28 – Jiana Heero**

Two carloads later, seven Buffy characters had joined us at the house—and Nichi had gone back to sleep, and would probably decide the whole thing was a dream. I told them the rules, situated the vampires into the upstairs den—which conveniently had no windows—along with several people who overflowed in that direction when I opened the room to them. Then I went into my room and shut the door firmly behind myself. Collapsing on my bed, I was just glad that Trunks was finally _out_. I was much calmer than I had been before picking up the characters. Much, much calmer. I was finally accepting the situation, I think. Yes, there were fictitious characters in the house. Yes, Trunks Briefs apparently liked me, despite the fact that he knew next to nothing about me and would be leaving soon—and after he left we would never see each other again. But I could deal with it.

Closing my eyes, I considered staying there and not moving until dinner. I could hear Ron and Hermione discussing me and my Snape obsession outside my window, but I could deal with that. They'd probably think I was even crazier if they heard my complete top five list—Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger—but I could deal with that. Sleep—or at least that semi-comatose state bordering on sleep—seemed like a very good idea. Nearly having an emotional breakdown was exhausting.

I opened my eyes and sat up to take off my shoes and glasses, but something else required my attention almost immediately.

A golden glare outside my window. Closing my eyes again, I nearly groaned. One of the Saiyans had gone Super. Yelling—and I blushed. Yep, that _had_ to be the diary that Trunks read. He couldn't have read one of the ones where I discussed boys he'd never meet, or ones with no romance involved at all. It just _had_ to be my Harry-mancing Mary-Sues. Laur had the whole murderous thing under control, but I had to go do damage control.

Sighing, I stood up and went downstairs and outside, ignoring the situation in the living room, and the fact that there were _still_ hyper chibis. I went straight out the back door, intent on fixing the situation to the best of my abilities.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 29 – Laurëalas Heero**

I'd hardly moved from beside the backdoor. I didn't want my sister taken away from me, but I wanted her to be happy. I tended to do this frequently – worrying about things I have little to no control over. Maybe that's why I'm going slowly insane. I dunno.

I could feel a massive headache forming behind my eyes and went into the bathroom for some painkillers before returning to my fruitless worrying. I was still leaning against the cupboards in the back room when I heard something. It was something very loud and coming from outside. Peeking out the window I saw something very bad. I rushed out, feeling my headache growing rather than diminishing.

"Trunks! No, put him down! We do _not_ kill cannon characters! Put him down _NOW_! No ki blasts!"

"No!" he growled back at me, while Ron and Hermione stood transfixed with shock and horror. "Why does Jiana like him?" He sounded almost hurt, would have sounded like a lost puppy if he hadn't been intent on murder.

"What the _fish_ gave you _that_ idea?"

"Her journal… she wrote…" he trailed off, obviously not wanting to say what Ji had written. Journals? Something clicked. Harry Potter fanfics… badfic (shudder)… and a multiplicity of self-insertion type Mary Sues.

"She was twelve! It was a crush and she's outgrown it! Put Harry down!" Trunks powered down a bit, looking at me uncertainly.

"Really?"

Yes," I stated firmly. "No crush. She wrote that stuff because she was unhappy, not because she actually wanted a romantic relationship with a fictional character."

"Oh." Trunks powered down completely, and put Harry down, as I had been demanding quite loudly. "Sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be," I smirked. "You attacked a cannon character. And while Ji does _not_ have a crush on him, she _does_ like him as a character and you are going to be in _so_ much trouble when she finds out."

"Uh-oh."

"Yup. And that's _after_ your mother, Chi-chi, and Ji, and I suppose possibly your father, find out that you broke the rules and powered up near the house."

"Oh…"

"No swearing." My smirk had become almost evil.

"I am _so_ dead."

"Yes you are, Trunks Briefs."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 31 – Jupiter Heero**

I wandered up the stairs when Ji opened the den to people as she ushered a blanket-swathed vampire into the room and went for the second load of characters from Nichi's house. By the time she'd returned, I was wondering vaguely if one of the Saiya-jins was going to end up blowing up the house before the next day and a half was over.

Sitting in a somewhat sullen line in the dimly lit den were the two vampires Ji had fetched from Nichi's and Snape. "So, you're a vampire, and you're a vampire, and people think you're a vampire," I said, pointing to each in turn.

Snape looked faintly surprised. "I have no idea what lead to that delusion."

"Well, it could be all the dark clothes, dim lights, and, well, evil stares."

Snape gave a reply that would be a grunt coming from anyone else and settled in to ignore me.

"Not to mention that people think you lurk around the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room just so you can get them in trouble." No reaction. I turned to the vampires. "What do you think of Snape?"

Blond Vamp snorted. "He bloody well isn't a vampire—not even as much as Poof is."

"Poof." I very nearly laughed out loud at that. "All right. Why would you say that?"

"Peaches may have a soul, but he still drinks blood. Snapey here doesn't."

Snape glared at the vampire, but wisely held his tongue. "Well, he probably _acts_ more like a vampire than . . . Peaches."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 30 – Jiana Heero**

"I am _so_ dead."

"Yes you are, Trunks Briefs." My mouth quirked towards a smile before settling back into a stern line. I was calm. I was calm and I was in control of myself.

"That's the understatement of the year, Laur," I commented mildly. "I believe someone just volunteered for kitchen duty for the rest of the time they're here." I glared at Trunks. "And whatever punishments your parents decide on, and Chichi will probably have some . . . _words_ for you. At least. And you are very lucky this happened _after_ I finally got used to the fact that there are a bunch of fictional characters here, or you'd have _me_ yelling at you, too. As it is, I think that Chichi and Bulma can keep you out of trouble for me . . . " I smirked. "And next time, make sure your information is accurate. I haven't liked Harry like that since just after I turned thirteen. I'm sixteen now. That means that was _three years ago_."

I attempted to ignore the reactions of Harry, Ron, and Hermione at my admission that I _had_ really _liked _Harry. I failed miserably. Harry was scarlet. Ron seemed torn between a typically male reaction and disgust (probably stemming from the fact that he very well knew that Snape was currently my favorite character, and most likely assumed it was the same type of 'favorite' as Harry had been). Hermione seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh; whether her amusement was directed at the boys or myself was questionable.

I bit my lower lip, knowing full well that laughing right now would be a bad thing. However, it was also fairly necessary for me to . . . er . . . _subtly_ get the point across that I was _not_ romantically attracted to Sev. "I haven't been attracted to a fictitious character—_any_ fictitious character—since then." Hopefully that would also serve to get it across to Trunks that I wasn't attracted to him. He was admittedly very good looking, but there were personality issues there.

"Sorry?"

"Not going to cut it. You are a Hobbit chef from now on, as well as helping with everyone else's meals. That way, you'll be too busy in the kitchen to snoop around in my old journals."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 32 – Laurëalas Heero**

I almost smiled. If Ji was still mad at me, she was at least distracted from it for the moment. I quietly made my way back inside to help Chi-Chi organize sandwiches for the younger characters – and Hobbits, who were always hungry. Jiana and a sullen Trunks followed shortly afterwards, a pointed (and rather self-satisfied) glare from Ji sending the purple-haired boy to work along side us.

"Oh and Laur, there's pretty vampires upstairs." I could practically feel myself going pale.

"Which ones?"

"Spike and Angel."

"Oh. Okay. Is Spike chipped or souled?"

"I dunno. I didn't ask."

"Um, okay." I wiped my hands and dazedly left the kitchen. I'd been thinking about vampires earlier. Just before Ji's phone call from Nichi I'd wished for something to distract her. Was this mess my fault? But I hadn't been here for the first two groups! I'd been asleep, in fact. The group in the living room was a bit smaller, and the hyper characters were beginning to calm down slightly. The sandwiches being prepared would help with that.

The stairs were dimly lit as usual, but seemed somehow ominous today. I poked my head into the windowless room, observing the people there.

"Jupe, don't be stupid. Trying to antagonize vampires isn't a healthy pastime. Go help with sandwiches."

"Awwwww." He stuck his lower lip out far enough that it could probably be pulled over his nose.

"Go now. No pouting." He trudged down the stairs, still pouting comically. Angel and Snape both looked vaguely relieved. "No smoking in the house, Spike." When he didn't put it out I strode forward and snatched the cigarette away and dropped it into a nearby glass of water one of my sibs had probably left there. "My family's against smoking in general and I'm very allergic to it. You want to smoke you'll have to wait until dark and go outside."

"An' what's to keep me from just lightin' another?"

"This," I answered, snatching away his lighter as he took it out to make good on his idea. "You can have it back at dusk. I'm not in a mood to play games, or to be made ill by your habit. Don't break the rules. You can ask the purple haired teen in the kitchen how well that worked." Spike growled irritably.

"Listen, luv. I'm a vampire. I'm evil. I eat little chits like you for breakfast."

"Right. I'm a pyro with a lighter and a short temper. I might almost believe you if I didn't already know that you're really a big softy. That and you're probably still chipped. And if I can't solve trouble you try to cause, there are plenty of other people here who can. Don't push me. I push back." That said, I stormed back down, lighter in hand. Above me I could hear Spike cursing and Xander making jokes at his expense. Fine by me. I flicked the lighter open. Nice one – Zippo, and really pretty. I flicked it open and closed a few more times, just for fun, and stuck it in my pocket.

I took a deep breath, mentally poking myself. Calm down. But even so, I found myself sitting on the stairs, halfway up, halfway down, not wanting to face either crowd. This was so not fair. Things were insane. And it might, just might, maybe be my fault.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 33 – Jiana Heero**

I followed Laur upstairs after I was sure that Trunks wouldn't try to escape the kitchen and had informed the appropriate persons what he had done. Just as I got up the stairs, Laur left, playing with a lighter. I'd gotten used to her doing things like that, and I didn't care. She hadn't burned down the house yet.

In the den I took a quick mental inventory of who was there. Snape, two vampires, Xander, Gohan, Yugi, Bakura, Buffy, and Remus. I raised an eyebrow slightly at the sight of Buffy and Moony talking, but shrugged it off. He was a werewolf, she was a Slayer, and it was perfectly natural for her to get a feel of the 'local' Dark creature activity. Two vampires, a werewolf, and a couple of three-thousand-year-old spirits. She was going to be _really_ bored, come nightfall. Absolutely _nothing_ to slay.

Grinning, I headed over to where Sev and the two vampires sat in a sulky line. "Hey, Sevvie, making friends with these two?"

Sev gave me a pained look. "_Don't_ call me 'Sevvie.' And keep that brother of yours away from me."

"Sure thing, Sev." Sev groaned faintly, and Spike snickered. "So, Spike, enjoying yourself?" I caught sight of a cigarette in a glass of water. "Apparently Laur already got the 'no smoking' thing."

Spike glowered. "She took my lighter!"

"Oh, it was _your_ lighter she was playing with. Hmm."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 34 – Jupiter Heero**

As directed, I went down to the kitchen. Trunks was in there working, and I wondered vaguely why he was there. Then I wandered out back to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"She's insane!"

"Who, Jiana?" I ask. "Yep, my sister is insane. She has a top five list for Harry Potter characters." Harry blushed faintly. "You're not on it. It's Snape, Neville, Luna, Draco, and Hermione."

"Who's Luna?"

"I am."

We all turned towards the voice, surprised to see Luna, Draco, and Neville watching us. Draco was obviously surprised at the company he found himself in and he and Neville both surprised to be there, but Luna was her usual eerily unruffled self.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 35 – Laurëalas Heero**

Jiana passed me and joined the conversation upstairs. I could hear Spike complaining that I'd stolen his lighter and Ji not being terribly concerned over it. But still, I felt a need to distance myself from them – or maybe just from my sister. I made my way through the (quickly growing restless) crowd in the front room and outside. I hugged a nearby tree and wandered aimlessly, ending up following the sound of voices to the backyard.

"I am."

"Am what?" I asked before stopping to think about it.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood," the tiny blond answered earnestly.

"Wha-oh." I frowned. "Jupiter, aren't you supposed to be helping out in the kitchen?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Well, go." He left, but would probably 'forget' the chore again as soon as he was out of sight. Either way, I could now deal with the problem at hand. More people. From a book we already had characters from, nonetheless.

"All right then. The deal is, you're in an alternate dimension or reality. Here your lives are recorded in a book, but only so much as they effect the main character. I'm Laurëalas Heero. You are Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood. You already know Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I'm sure. Also in residence from your reality are Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black."

"Black?" Luna asked curiously. She and Neville exchanged a glance. "But didn't he…" My eyes went wide as I realized what she was about to say.

"Erk! Wait. Damage prevention. Draco, Neville, what year are you two in?"

"Don't speak to me as if you know me," Draco sneered.

"Listen, poof. I've been having about the worst day of my life. My perception of reality has been shattered and my house is full of people who aren't supposed to exist. This is pertinent information and you _will_ answer me."

"I really don't see why I should."

"Because I will find out how to turn you into a little white ferret, keep you as a pet, and name you Princess Fluffy Puffkins if you do not _answer_ me!" He turned slightly pale, but everyone else seemed to enjoy his discomfort to a certain degree.

"Fifth!" he finally squeaked out. "We just finished fifth year!"

"And you three?"

"Fourth," Hermione answered. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes, most definitely – especially considering the contents of book five. Or I guess from your perspective the events of that year. Dang it. I should just separate the lot of you and not let any of you talk to each other. That probably won't work though. Follow me. No magic in the house."

"What makes you think that you can just order me around like that?" Draco demanded, outraged. Not 'us,' but 'me.' Self-centered prat.

"Fluffy Puffkins," I answered, opening the door. There were some snickers and the sound of scrambling behind me and everyone had miraculously caught up by the time I reached the kitchen. Jupiter and Trunks were working on sandwiches to meet the demand of the Hobbits and children, and I spared them only a glance to make sure they _stayed_ that way. Then, trailing six children I led them upstairs.

"They're from different books," I stated as soon as I reached the top landing.

"What?"

"Draco, Luna, and Neville. They're from book five. Prime Directive type problems loom on the horizon, Ji."

"_What_?"

"Star Trek. That whole not changing the past thing. Jupe was talking to Draco, Luna, and Neville in the backyard. They're from a year later than everyone else is. What do we do?" Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had crowded onto the landing behind me. Luna looked over the half-wall between the upstairs room and the stairs, only her eyes visible. Neville was behind her on the stairs and therefore out of sight.

"Er… try to get everyone home?" She sounded surprised and uncertain. When fictional characters started showing up, this wasn't something we'd even maybe dreamed would happen.

"Yes, long-term goal. What about between now and then?"

"Leave them up here," Buffy suggested. "We can try to run interference and keep them from communicating."

"I dunno if that'll work."

"What, ya don't think a couple vamps and a Slayer can keep baby-Tara and mini-me from blabin' to their friends about the future?"

"Er, no. Not really. I was kinda thinking Sirius, Remus, and Severus might be able to. But they might not realize what's being said until it's already out. And I'm not entirely certain changing the last year would be bad. Except that tampering with reality's usually a bad thing all around."

"Yeah. Like with Anya's necklace," Xander mused.

"Yeah. Like that. So I thought I'd leave them up here and either Ji or I stick around to run interference as long as we can. Jupiter's no good for that kind of thing at all."

"So move and let them up the stairs already, Laur."

"Oh, oops." I sheepishly moved the rest of the way into the room and allowing the golden Gryffindor trio, the boy who often tagged along, a crazy Ravenclaw, and a silvery Slytherin to join the upstairs crowd.

"Ooo. Blondie there really does resemble Spike."

"Spike?" Draco asked, curious in spite of himself. When Xander nodded toward the lounging, black clad vampire, Draco simply sneered. "I do not."


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 36 – Jiana Heero**

I couldn't help but laugh at Draco's denial of his resemblance to the vampire. "Yes, Dracie, you _do_ resemble Spike." I ignored the blonde's glare and Sev's faint groan. "Sorry, but that's what you're going to look like in the future. Not that it's a _bad_ thing . . . Spike's not bad to look at, after all."

"Ji!"

"What?" I gave my older sister an 'innocent' look that plainly announced my guilt. "Spike's pretty. Angel, too, but we weren't discussing that. We were telling Drace that he looks like Spike. Which he does. Except smaller. You know, since he's fifteen and Spike's hundreds of years old."

"I'm sixteen," Draco pouted.

"Yep. So am I. I don't act like a spoiled five-year-old. You do. I don't care that you're older than me—which I'm fairly sure you are, seeing as I've only been sixteen for a month and a half. I also don't care that you're pretty and rich. I just _don't._ So shut up and act your age." So what if he was number four on my list? He was getting on my nerves a bit with his attitude. The fact that my nerves were already fairly frazzled didn't help. "No talking until you can do so without pouting. It's not attractive."

"What makes you think—"

"I've had to keep someone larger, stronger, and more powerful than you are in line today. Shut up or be made to shut up. Arrogance is fine, but whining gets on my nerves." Draco glared and muttered to himself, but he shut up. "Now. Separation seems to be the best idea. I'll take Drace, Neville, and Luna up here. You take Golden Trio elsewhere. The adults can go where they want, as I trust they will keep their mouths shut about anything they hear. Though, frankly, keeping Siri with the Trio might be a good idea." Laur gave me a look, and I shrugged. "You know very well that if we keep the lot of them up here, I'm likely to cause the beans to be spilt and the house of cards will come tumbling down."

"So you get these three and I get the trio."

"It's not like they're going to be hard to keep track of. Their sneaking style is severely cramped at the moment. Besides, me up here keeps me out of your hair while you supervise down there. I refuse to; I'm not sure those you fed sugar have calmed down completely yet."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 37— Laurëalas Heero**

I sighed and nodded, resigned to the fact that Ji was probably right. If left alone with the year four Harry Potter characters she would likely babble and provoke them until something was revealed which shouldn't be. Jupe would outright _tell_ them. That meant, naturally, that I'd have to be the one with them.

"Well, c'mon then." Remus and Sirius shrugged at each other and followed the golden trio down the stairs. Snape rose regally, wrapping his cloak around himself and stalking after them while ignoring the sniggering vampires behind him. My glaring at the two didn't help any.

I led them outside, where they sat around talking. Well, Remus was more listening. And Snape was sitting away from the rest of them, looking rather uncomfortable. I sat on the porch, just watching them. The door opened behind me, and in a moment there was an Elf sitting on either side of me.

"Laurëalas," Glorfindel hesitated. "There is something wrong about the adults." He nodded toward the group out on the lawn.

"Yeah." They both looked surprised, so I thought I'd elaborate. "Don't worry too much about it. Sirus has been wrongfully imprisoned for a lot of years. He's recovering, but very slowly. Remus is a werewolf. _Not_," I quickly added, "like the ones in your world. It's like a disease. He turns wolf on the night of the full moon and is a perfectly normal person the rest of the time."

"And the other one?" Legolas looked warily in Snape's direction. "I can sense a great darkness lingering about him."

"That would be Voldemort. He's the head bad-guy from their world. Snape used to be a follower of his." Both Elves looked shocked, and ready to go do battle with the evil Severus. "_Used_ to be. Now he spies on them for the good-guys. We think. Nobody's quite sure anymore, after the latest book. But leave him be. For now he's doing more good than harm." The Elves relaxed. But not really.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** We own only Laruëalas, Jupiter, Jiana, and the twisted effigy of a plotline.

**Chapter 38— Jiana Heero**

I was still feeling rather irate, and—had I bothered to think about it—I would have had to admit it was because I was very, very, _very_ confused about Trunks. People randomly kissing me wasn't something that happened every day. I mean, I suppose I'm pretty enough, but I'm really shy. And I think it comes off as arrogance. With people reading me as cold and aloof … well, you get the idea.

Except Trunks didn't. He seemed to see past my protective layer of ice, and that frightened me. And he couldn't (or wouldn't) say why he had kissed me. It did nothing to assure me of his motives, the whole 'I don't know' thing, and I was deathly afraid that he was just toying with me.

Not that I admitted I knew this, even to myself. I just sat upstairs with a pair of irritable vampires and three teenagers, twirling my hair around my fingers. There were others, yes, but they moved in and out, up and down the stairs. Only we six were constants. Stuck.

Angel was being silent and broody. He did that well, and he didn't seem to mind that he'd been doing it pretty much since he'd arrived. Apparently silent brooding was as good a way to pass the time as silent thinking was.

The blondes—Draco and Spike, I mean—were both being pouty. They interjected occasional whining and demands, all of which I ignored. My lips quirked into a tiny smile, or perhaps a smirk. It was amazing how similar those two were. I was tempted to think that Draco had gone back in time and wound up becoming Spike, but "William the Bloody" was likely Sir William Topaz McGonagall, a real-life person who was known for being a "bloody bad poet" just like Spike. Besides, Spike's hair was bleached and Draco's was naturally that color.

Luna was singing some nonsense song softly to herself, playing with her hair. She seemed perfectly content, though Neville was anything but. In fact, he seemed to be even more nervous than usual, eyeing Luna and Draco with equal unease. Every once in a while he'd glance over at the vampires and turn white.

I was fine with just sitting there and watching. It gave me time to think. It wasn't until dinner was brought up that I bothered to move except for idle shifting into new positions.


End file.
